Ghost Twins
by XxMusicxKelseyxX
Summary: 2 girls from our realm die in an unfortunate accident that leads them to the Ghost Zone in an alternate reality. After discovering it's the same reality in a tv show, Kelsey wins a bet and gains her dream to become a Rockstar while trying to push Sam and Danny together due to being an Amethyst Ocean lover pre-death.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Ghost Twins**

**Chapter 1: What's Past is Prologue**

_By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise _

Kelsey was never good as PE, in fact she was looking forward to being able to not take it next year. You see, in Vancouver Canada, you only had to take it up to grade 10. Grades 11 and 12 didn't need it so as to clear enough room for classes that would, as they said, "get you into University". It was funny, because they failed to specify that they were only necessary for certain programs in college like Physics and Health Care. Kelsey was in no hurry to get involved in either, though a debate on the properties of matter always got her roused. Her best friend Teagan was the same.

It was a cold December day, and it was almost time for Winter Break, since the new times refused to let the school call it 'Christmas Break' for the past few years. On the last day, a bully named Dillan Kars decided to bring bear spray to school. He did up his hoody and snuck into the gym. Once there, he sprayed the wall until the cartridge went empty, then he quickly ran out. That is how it all began.

"Hey Teag, wanna head to gym and see if we can beat the prepsters to the changing stalls?" said Kelsey as she chewed on a piece of toast provided by the school's breakfast program.

"Might as well, besides, I'm in the mood to toss a Frisbee. Don't worry, I'm sure you won't get hit in the face this time," she beamed. Kelsey glared at her friend, who always seemed to know just how to tease her. In a huff, they headed off from their normal hang in the art room. Kelsey stepped foot in the gym and could tell something felt off, but ran ahead anyways as Teagan quickly got to the change rooms.

"They're still locked, guess Mr Smith isn't here yet…" She growled in frustration, "Let's just try the equipment room, it locks from the inside anyways. Plus, we can grab the gear from in there." Kelsey shrugged and followed. Her walking slowed as she started to feel weak. As they got in the storage room, Teagan locked the door with a key by the basketballs. They found a Frisbee and Teagan faked throwing it to psych out Kelsey, but she suddenly went extremely tired and ended up dropping it. It hit the ground, as well as the two girls. The bear spray had seeped into the room and contaminated the air.

It was cold, but they couldn't feel it. It was probably about -50 in Fahrenheit, and they were in yoga pants and mini dresses. Kelsey was wearing a knitted black French-style cap with a little black dress. Her purple hair had fallen out of her two lose pigtails, and her body glowed a light purple. Her canvas knee high shoes seemed to have complete disappeared and were replaced by a double spiral ghost tail. Her eyes slowly opened. She spotted Teagan and her oak brown hair with it's blond highlights. She was wearing a fitted brown sweater dress with her black yoga pants, and her golden brown eyes were still closed.

Kelsey looked around and noticed that they were in a field of purple flowers that seemed to drop right off. Everywhere else was surrounded by dark colors and swirls. She closed her eyes in her confusion, hoping she'd be back home when they opened.

'What happened before I got here? What do I remember?' she contemplated. 'I was at school…. The gym. Were we kidnapped? This doesn't make sense!' She tore at her bangs in her frustration but her hand when straight through her head. She screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled a disoriented Teagan as she floated into consciousness. A surge of green flashed and a dark hooded figure appeared. The girls were shocked into silence.

"Due to the awkward circumstances of your death, and the right chemicals in the air, you have been granted a chance to live in this alternate universe, I am Death Itself. Welcome to The Ghost Zone."

After a moment of silence, the girls both spoke up. "We…. Died?" they asked, as if the concept was impossible.

"Yes, you did. The air in the equipment room you locked yourselves in was highly contaminated by bear spray. Within an hour, the whole school was evacuated, and nobody even knew you were in there until late in the afternoon when it was cleared out enough for a search. If time were the same here, your parents would be just finding out about now. Very rarely do we ever come across such a stupid waste of life- and on a prank no less. Somehow you ended up here, in spirit, and were turned into ghosts. This has never happened before, because in your world, ghosts are very rare and always remain on the earthly realm, until they just fade out."

"Fade out? Ghosts? What are you trying to say, oh holy Ghost of Death!" Teagan spat. She was frustrated.

"If you would have let me finish," he replied, "you two are now joined by simulatious death to become what we call 'Ghost Twins'. This, of course, means that you are of the same ectoplasmic particles and cannot function for more then a week without being within a few miles of eachother. Your signature is the same. And for the record, I am more than the 'ghost of death'. I cannot be put out or locked away. Most people, upon meaning me, actually call me god. I do not claim to be so, nor am I willing to share information on his existence or nonexistence. Welcome to the ghost zone, girls. Have a nice afterlife."

"Wait!" wailed Kelsey, but he had already disappeared. "Ghost Zone?" She looked down at her feet and jumped when she realized she had a tail.

"We should find help, we can't just stay here all day," Teagan stated. They looked around and jumped off the edge of a cliff. They started to spiral down, screaming like children but then they started to 'kick'. It was like swimming, but in an ocean of green and doors. After floating around for what seemed like hours, they came across an old watchtower. It was the first building-like thing they had come across, so they wandered in.

"Foreigners, what are you doing here?" asked a blue old man wearing a purple hooded cape. Inside of his shirt was an old clock. "I have never seen you in a future…." His face looked grim and confused. He looked in thought.

"Umm hello? I'm Kelsey, and this is my friend Teagan. From what I've been told, we're from an alternate reality. But you seem….. Familiar? Maybe you're a teacher in my world…." She pondered. "Could you help us figure out what we're supposed to do?"

"Well, most ghosts have kind of an obsession or purpose. We have ice ghosts, king ghosts, hunter ghosts, writer ghosts…. Anything you can imagine. I suppose you could live out a limitless dream without any stigmas holding you back. So the question is: What do you **want** to do?"

"Music!"

"Hiking!" The girls both yelled out their dreams. Then looked each other in the eye and frowned. "We can't both live our dream, we have twin ghost syndrome…"

"Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock?" Teagan asked. (Belongs to BBT, not mine lol)

"I have a better idea," Kelsey responded deviously. "This world seems familiar. Almost too familiar…. Ready for the catch?"

"Sure, what's oh so familiar, my dearest friend," she asked.

"Let's just say, if we run into a Daniel Fenton who turns into a ghost, we'll rock out."

"No way, that stuff is tv. You know, FICTIONAL! Yeah it looks similar, but it was just an idea that Butch Hartman came up with forever ago, probably on a drug trip or something!"

"Then is it on?"

"Oh yes, it is on!"

The ghost just stared at them. "How do you know of Daniel?"

The girls ignored him while they chanted 'witty banter' about who was going to win and how badly the other was going to lose.

"My name is Clockwork, and how do you know of Daniel?" he asked again, getting agitated. The girls continued to ignore him, so after repeating over and over, he sighed and went back inside the clocktower.

After about an hour, Kelsey jumped off and started running away from Teagan. "I have to find him," she thought. She knew Teagan would follow her, so she continued at a pace just fast enough to keep her from fighting to the point where feelings would actually get hurt.

"Ghost portal, ghost portal, ghost portal, WOAH!" She had darted her eyes so much looking for the familiar portal that she fell through a natural portal and landed in a tree, coincidentally next to the high school, Casper High.

** "And remember to have a safe holiday season, students,"** echoed a voice, which was followed by an annoying bell sound. The ghost pressed her hands to her ears. **Thud.**

"Ouch, Teagy, just because you're tailing me doesn't mean you have to hurt me," Kelsey cried. They had both been forced to the ground and had landed on a kid wearing a red hat and very nerdy glasses. Two kids ran to the new trio.

"Get off my friend!" yelled one of them. She had a jet black bob, had purple eyes, a mini ponytail, a black shirt with a purple logo on it, a black skirt with green pinstripes, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She seemed edgy and defensive, almost as if she didn't like women at all. Or maybe she just was over protective of her squashed friend. Kelsey mentally decided on the first, as she got up and attempted to sweep the dirt off her mini dress.

"It wasn't my fault, it was-" Kelsey's eyes widened as she looked at the boy standing next to the violet princess of doom. He had black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with his signature red design on it, and ordinary blue jeans with shoes that matched his shirt. "Danny."

"No it wasn't, I didn't do anything." He stated, waving his arms in a plea of innocence.

"Wait, I don't know you two, how do you know who Danny is?" the girl eyed Kelsey suspiciously.

"Sam, Sam, don't pester the ladies," the boy they had landed on said as 'smooth' as he possibly could. "Tucker Foly or TF, as in Too Fine." He winked at the girls and they cringed.

Kelsey then took the moment to distract Sam by yelling at Teagan, "I won the bet!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at eachother, clearly confused.

"Catch you guys at the concert," sparked Kelsey as she stuck her tongue out at Teagan and then disappeared from sigh. She had gone intangible.

"Hey wait for me!" Teagan followed.

**insert page break here lol**

The girls eventually stopped flying around when they came to an old campground in Amity Park Park. To the left was a lake and to the right was a gigantic stage. Kelsey's eyes glazed over, and Teagan couldn't complain. At least she was into something natural.

By the end of the night, the girls constructed a ghostly castle between the lake and the stage, and had fixed up the stage. Kelsey reached into her purse and noticed her money was still there. It was Canadian, but she could get it fixed easily at the bank. She smiled as she pictured all the cool pyrotechnics she could buy with her college fund, now that college wasn't necessary. To her, it was as if the whole world was at her finger tips.


	2. Chapter 2: We Built This House With Love

**Ghost Twins**

**Chapter 2: We build this House with Love and Bricks**

_By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise _

**Danny's POV**

Today my ghost senses went off, but no one seemed to be in trouble- yet. Tucker was running ahead after Sam had started teasing his about too much "PDA for his PDA in public". I started to laugh with her when it happened. Somebody fell- and another person landed on top of them, while they had fallen on Foley. As if clung by guilt, Sam ran to the scene. I quickly caught up and saw the two new girls that had created the dog pile get up. After an awkward fight and even worse moment of Tuck hitting on them, they just disappeared. Like they didn't even try to hide the fact that they just disappeared in front of us. Add to that, the one in purple that reminded me a bit of a toned down version of Sam, knew my name. Guess she's a ghost and she heard tale of me from the ghost zone. Anyways, she said she'd see me at the concert, so now I have to be on alert for posters. Any ghost, even two pretty ghosts, are on my radar. Oh, except the box ghost, he can just disappear like right now. They didn't seem to cause much trouble, but you can't judge a ghost by it's…. Color? God I need to work on written witty banter. Mr Lancer would totally fail me for that. On the bright side, it's now Winter Break! Oh joy, one week until my least favorite holiday. I even like Valentines Day more than Christmas and the first time Paulina rejected me was on that day. I try not to let it bug me, and I don't let it bum everyone else out this year, but it'd be nice to spend it away from my house this year.

_The Next Day: _**Kelsey's POV**

After going to the bank and converting my cash, I found that I had about $6,000 in American money. For all the money I had to live on, that sucked, but since I didn't "live", it wasn't all bad. No food, water, or anything was really necessary. I gave a thousand to Teagan and dug out a half buried canoe by the lake so she'd have something to do while I went and got supplies. I concentrated really hard that morning because I was frustrated about only wearing one thing. I know I'm trapped in a cartoon, but is it really too much to ask for more than one outfit? After grunting in frustration, my old dresser, as well as both of Teagan's and my closet, burst into our bedroom in our current makeshift home. I opened it up to discover all our old clothes. I smirked. Today I wore another black dress, but this one was stretchy and looked like a mini dress version of a prom dress. I pulled my hair back with some bobby pins and put on some leggings with my biker girl boots.

It's amazing how the mind works, it truly is. The game of trust no longer matters when you're already dead. I let myself fall backwards with no one to catch me, nor a fear reflex pulling me back up. I simply went intangable as I fell out the door. I laughed. My first mission was to create posters and start posting them so we could have a warm up concert tonight, even if we didn't have a name yet. I went to the local Staples center and bought some paper and sat at a picnic table in the shade of a tree outside and drew. Teagan was the real drawer, and I suddenly wished she wasn't angry at me for winning the bet. Oh well, I'm still pretty sure that she enjoyed her morning on the water more than drawing anyways. The icon was basic: purple heart with purple and pink flames on a grey background and eyes inside the heart. _Something's missing…. Aha!_ I thought almost dramatically. My grin grew as I took a black Sharpie and scribbled 'Ghost Twins, Friday 13th, $10 admission on the bottom'. I took it over to the copy machine and printed out 101 copies, paid, then started putting them everywhere. I climbed up post boxed, scrambled onto the roof of a bus shelter and taped a few all over it. I ran to the now closed high school and stapled a few on the walls and a bullitin board. The board had a Dumpty Humpty poster and a whole lot of advertising about ghosts from'The Fentons'. I smiled at that- Ironic. The people that would probably try to hunt me down were the people I had to thank for making my dreams come true. I just had to keep an eye out for jumpsuits- luckily they always stuck out like a sore thumb.

After putting up so many posters that the police should have probably started harassing me, I went invisible and flew over to the music store. I frowned when I realized that they had no Long and Mcquade (a very popular chain Canadian music store) so I had to settle for any old store. I bought a red SG epiphone like the one I used to have and a cherry brown guitar for Teagan. I also bought sound equipment, pyrotechnics, fire works, light machines, a pocket drum, a mic with a stand, and of course, a tuner. With a flick of my new credit card, and a twist of my wrist, all of my new things disappeared. It was a handy trick I learned- I can store things in the ghost zone and bring them to wherever I am when needed so that I'll always have things I need on demand. With that in mind, I went ahead and bought some archery gear, just to be on the safe side. I then jumped up into the air, became transparent, and pretended to swim. I accidentally let out a giggle and the people on the sidewalk below me started looking around, very confused like.

When I got close to what I now considered home, Teagan ran up to me.

"Parkour is earier without the fear of falling." I mentally face palmed. I left her with so many water activities, and in the end she preferred running around in urban areas. I closed my eyes and summoned her guitar and threw it at her. Before Teagan could even catch it an 'ow' was heard. I rushed over to where I heard the noise and discovered a guy with silver hair and a black suit.

"I could have sworn nobody was there, sorry." I wasn't really sorry, though. This guy gave me the creeps. I had a feeling that getting on his bad side would become a permanent thing. I was fat from big on archenemies and fighting- Teagan was the one for used to fight my battles. In fact, about a year before I dyed, my 'friend' Brianne told the teacher that I was skipping her class to go out and party. This was far from the truth- two of my closest friends were moving and I wanted to take the chance to say goodbye. Teagan tried to cover for me, but Brianne wouldn't have it. Needless to say, after a discussion with Teag, she needed even more mental therapy. I know that sounded bad, but Teagan kept me safe- stopped me from getting bullied and I'd always love her for that. Hell I even started feeling guilty about my dream overshadowing hers….

"Whatever, but perhaps the better question is, what are you doing in my park?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Your park? Well you certainly haven't been taking good care of it!" I growled. He was getting on my nerves, and I didn't care if I became the enemy. "It was practically a toxic wasteland covering up paradise when we first got here!"

"Yes, well that's exactly why I was paying to get a new mall placed here with a second Nasty Burger. People just simply don't care about parks any more." He sneered in my face.

"Disgusting! And who do you think you are, this whole city is Amity PARK, loser! There are squirrels in these trees, and you can't just force them out!" My eyes started getting deeper and my teeth got sharper.

"Think I don't know that? I'm the mayor! I'm the only one who even cares about the town of Amity _Park_, not I suggest you two get a move on if you intend to get out of here with minimal damage to your things." He smirked at me and I hit him, but my first went right through him. I started to hiss, like a pissed off cat and my eyes started to glow. I was not 3 feet above the ground and ready actually fight for the very first time in my life. I was too slow.

He changed. His hair was pointed, like a retro Dracula, into two horns. It was now black and he was a pail bluey color. He show a type of ecto-acid at me and it stung like a thousand killer bees. I honestly thought I was being torn apart- molecule by molecule. Upon thinking this, my eyes widened as I remembered more of the show. "Vlad 'Plasmius' Masters" I felt myself get weak as the blast continued to hit me. What felt like hours only lasted a few seconds when Teagan rammed into him with full force. She was on all fours, like a wolf, which was her favorite animal. She pounced, pinned him, and started ripping his face off.

"Don't you EVER do that to her! Now I suggest you leave and save yourself the trouble of us ruining your political career- _Vlad Masters_" Vlad was always a ruthless, selfish guy, but his guys were on the ground so he nodded his head and ran off. Once he felt he was a safe distance away he yelled his reply.

"Don't think I won't be coming back, you welp! Nobody stops Plasmius, certainly not you!" He disappeared from sight, as I slowly passed out.

I didn't think I was going to make it- and that scared me. You can't die if you're already dead, so what would happen then? But at about 5 that night I finally woke up. My eyes went from place to place, searching for a clock. "What time is it!" Teagan threw a heart pendant that opened up to a clock that said 5.

"You know, next time my 'twin' nearly stops-existing, I think it'd be great to say something a little more relevant than a demand to know what time it is. And you're welcome for saving your butt back there."

"I know, Teag. I'm sorry. I'm gunna start fighting my own battles, like this one. We need a petition- we can start it at the concert." Everything was weaving itself together in my head, like a perfect plan unfolding.

"Wait, concert? What concert?"

"…..The concert I advertised for all morning? I was gunna work on material in the afternoon to play… We only have 2 hours." Teagan nodded at me. She seemed a little more than irritated, like a mother finding out about a big school project that just so happens to be due the following morning. I slowly got up, holding my head as it frantically pulsated like a headache but without the human organs. Teagan went and grabbed the guitar I had bought for her and I summoned everything else.

"We'll set it up now and write our material during sound check," I said as I fell over. I was so wobbly and shakey. Teagan sat me down on a bench and set everything up as I proceeded to instruct her. I felt like the director of some rock opera, but majorly less dramatic. When everything was set, I smiled. We still had half an hour before the sound check so we decided to go explore the neighborhood- _our_ neighborhood. We found a café that seemed to be placed inside an old church, with the stain glass windows and the bell tower on the top. We stepped into the cozy little building and spotted a girl I had never seen in all the years I had watched Danny Phantom. I guess this world was like ours- more people than you know.

"Hey… Ashley, can I have 2 hot chocolates, one lactose-free?" Teagan was allergic to dairy, and even though she wasn't alive anymore, I'd hate to see a ghost reaction to it. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"Actually, make the lactose-free one a green tea and throw in a cinnamon bun sans (without) raisins, thank you." Teagan could order people around with such finess, grace, and charm, that almost anyone would do her bidding- as long as she batted her eyelashes when she said thank you. She was so classy about it though. The girl's blue pony flailed behind her and you could make out cute black streaks. If I wasn't worried about humans getting caught in our rebel crossfire with destiny, I would have asked her to join our band. She came back in a few minutes and smiled at us as she handed us our drinks. I placed a twenty down on the counter and didn't stick around for change.

"See you at the concert!" I yelled on my way out. I wondered if she knew what I meant, hell she was probably still going to be on shift when the concert ended but I didn't care. I took a sip and my eyes glimmered. It wasn't necessary to drink anymore, but man did it hit the spot. I could barely tell I was even viciously attacked and nearly wiped out earlier that day. I flew up and spiraled down, doing backflips in the air. It was so freeing, and I was disappointed when I realized this probably would never be a part of our gigs. I frowned, then headed back with an amused Teagan slowly tailing behind me.

**The show must go on**

I was on stage for soundcheck. The lights were flashing right into my face, but it didn't bug me in the slightest. I grabbed my mic and was about to rockout when a goth girl showed up, dragging her friends with her. I could make out most of what she was saying, even from my great distance.

"Come on you guys, I hate girls and I'm excited for this! Their logo was just so goth! Just one night off Danny, please? I'll even cause a distraction if you need to go," she pleaded. It was Sam. I tried to back away when I noticed Danny's breath turn blue. Crap.

"Well I need a distraction now, there's a ghost!" He ran into the outhouse that I had been meaning to demolish since there were better public bathroom up the hill a ways. Out from the moon-shaped door came Danny Phantom. I froze. It was crazy seeing it in person and not on some tiny little tv screen. He started scanning the area until we made eye contact.

"You!" Danny and Sam yelled in shock, at the same time. Crap, this was going to take some on the spot speech giving. Danny knew that not all ghosts were bad, but with the rate going against the better he couldn't often take chances.

"Danny, we're good ghosts too! We just want an innocent concert, no tricks!" Okay, maybe it didn't have to be a speech, but I was grasping for any words and somehow that just came out.

"Kool," he said. _Kool_, like a nonchalant teenager. I blew the hair out of my face, and Teagan just inspected her nails as she leaned against the brick wall of the stage. "So you're no threat? Then why are you doing this?"

"Teagan," I flicked my head towards my 'twin', "and I, we don't belong to this world."

"Yeah because you belong in the ghost world, duh," Sam stated. She looked bored and her toque looked like it was about to fall off.

"Not exactly… We come from an alternate reality. Some moron accidentally got us killed and that somehow got us here. Something to do with chemical reactions or something, I dunno- I was barely passing Science when I died. Either way, the ghost of time told us we could live whatever our dream was out. So we chose rock," I explained.

"Actually, you chose rock, I chose rock-climbing," Teagan pouted. Spotting Danny had brought back her sour mood about losing the bet.

"….And you two are so close you couldn't bare to be separated?" Tucker asked, finally inputting to the conversation.

"No, actually. You may not be aware of this, but when two people die at the same time, in the same place, from the same thing- they get linked together. It's called being a 'Ghost Twin'. Though I do love Teagan, only one of us could have our dreams come true," I patted her back and she glared at me.

"Wait, so you're the band that's playing? Awe man, I was looking forward to it, but I don't even know any more." It was like we were just a joke to Sam, and Danny shot her a glare. I just smiled.

"Yeah, but we have to soundcheck and write material. The mayor almost wiped me out today so I didn't have time to pull it together. By the way, care to sign my petition to keep this a rockstar park instead of a new mall?" I threw a clipboard and Sam caught it. She then signed and put it down on a near by picnic table.

"Wait, Vlad attacked you?"

"Yep, and so did his not-so-alter ego, Plasmius. He hit me with something terrible. But the funny thing is- simple hot chocolate was the cure. I know I know, ghosts don't need to drink, but it was so good." I smiled fondly at the memory, but then I snapped out of my trance when I noticed the time, "However, I need to write, before it's too…" All of a sudden kids were rushing into the park. I almost fainted at the park. Teagan ran to meet them and sold tickets as she let the kids in. "Crap." All I had were the lyrics to the Danny Phantom theme song, and I was definitely not going to expose him- I wanted to be his friend! In a panic I drew up strange words from my mind and started singing.

"Destiny dearest, won't you show me the way? Life's made for dying, and I'm just wasting away.~ Drowning in disaster doesn't make a pretty corpse, but I'm 6 feet under now so doesn't matter any more. My parents probably miss me, just pretend I ran away. But all I hear is screaming- HEY DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!

I wanna dream, dream big. Anything can come true when the limits are all off. Wanna rock until I roll, I'm gunna sing until I fall, I'm gunna shake the very core of this our earth. I'm gunna save a full grown tree, and if Disney tries to buy me- well I'll say no, 'cause I'm the one that got away!"

I continued to sing for 2 hours and I promoted the petition. After what Vlad had done, he was going down. To seal the deal, because sometimes you have to pay for a full revolution, I promised more concerts at the park if we could keep the venue alive. After everyone cleared out, I felt so hazed. The rush from the crowd's energy was like a high in itself, though I was too straight edge to ever get stoned. There were still three people there. Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"We're just waiting for my mom," Sam said.

"Man that was awesome!" Tucker cheered, throwing his fist in the air and jumping. I tried to suppress a mini giggle but couldn't.

"Yeah that was pretty good, maybe it'll be better next time though," said Danny. He was teasing me.

"Oh yeah, ghost boy? Well here's something that might just blow your mind and it's been stuck in my head all day!" I cleared my throat. "By the way, I'm not naturally a rapper, so if it sounds off, so not my fault." Teagan pulled out a keyboard and played with me.

"He's a phantom  
Danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom

Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)

When it didnt quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
every thing just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
and glowin green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
dissappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through  
he's here to fight for me and u

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

He's Danny Phantom"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker, stood there with their mouths wide open, in complete shock at how I had known all the details and had 'craftily worded it into a rap'. Hey, I wasn't going to spoil it for them and tell them their universe is projected to ours through TV and that that was the theme song, this was way more amusing.


	3. Chapter 3: All Battles Have A Ghost

**Ghost Twins**

**Chapter 3: All Battles Have A Ghost and Dreams Aren't Free Either**

_By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV until/unless stated otherwise _

The show last night was a knock out. We cached in $5,000 for the 500 kids that showed up. I still couldn't figure out how they all fit into the park, but man that was a lot of money just for one show. I put aside a thousand for miscellaneous spending in case we want more urban tea and cocoa, put two thousand in a pile for more rock supplies, and the rest (or another two thousand dollars, it's summer so I don't expect most people to do math when it's not necessary) went to 'save the park'. Each pile went into locking jewellary boxes that I strategically hid in out makeshift house. I wasn't as fond of the house now that I had seen it up close in broad daylight. It just wasn't satisfying. After noticing my look, Teagan quickly turned intangable and lifted the house up into a tree. I smiled. It looked much better up there, now it could just use another window and some paint. And I guessed some stairs, since we were trying to keep our identities secret.

After a few hours of painting, building, and just plain on decorating, the place was perfect. We got rid of the ceiling, but strategically placed it to pull back over the house during the rain or hot sun. It had stars all along it so we'd always feel like home. Everything had a midnight theme, and I felt the need to twirl, so I did. I must have gone at it for hours since I never got dizzy, and I would have continued on all day while Teagan read a book on moon sofa, but there was a knock on the door. My heart froze. _What if Vlad is back?_ Teagan noticed the fear, came up to me and lightly patted me on the back.

"I'll get it, it's probably just the mail or something, since we never put up a box." It was obvious she was just making an excuse, but for the time being I felt better. The door opened and there was Sam, Danny, and Tucker, standing in our foyer.

"You didn't think we were just gunna let this go just because you're a rockstar, did you?" Danny spoke. There was a hint of kinship in his voice, as if we had been friends for years. I lightly laughed.

"You, my dear friend, don't even know."

"Enlighten me," he smirked. It reminded me of a kid back home. Tucker went and sat next to Teagan and she inched away.

"Fine, but I warn you, it's even weirder then your weird. I like in a world, where people aren't siluetted in black, and we're very rounded…. Jeez it's hard to explain the difference to someone who can't see it…." I drew a picture of me and Teagan, what we looked like before we came here. "This is what people in our universe look like."

"They look weird, and shockingly less attractive," Tucker commented, earning him a hard glare from Teagan.

"What do you mean by _your universe_?" Sam asked. She still had attitude, and it was coming up even more now that Danny and I were acting friendly.

"Exactly what I said, _my _universe. Teagan and I were goofing off in the gym equipment room and the air was contaminated with chemicals from bear spray. It knocked us out cold and killed us. The leading chemical reaction brought us to the ghost zone. Your friend Clockwork ran into us and explained that ghosts can live their dreams here without holding back."

"This sounds familiar, did you explain this yesterday?" questioned Fenton.

I shrugged. Yesterday was too hectic to remember small details. "Probably." Sam looked away, embarrassed that she had forgotten about our story.

"But that doesn't explain how you… Know me." A chill ran down Danny's back. I could tell he didn't like strangers knowing his secret, even if they seemed friendly.

"You have cartoons in this world, right?" I flipped on the tv to answer my own question when I stopped on the Nick channel. It had Fairly Odd Parents playing- the graphics were slightly different here.

"Oh look, Timmy Turner! Those Nick guys sure know their television." Foley happily watched the show. He was into more than just girls and technology- who knew. I laughed, almost in shock. _They have Nick here?_

"We have Nickelodeon in my world too. In fact…. You guys are kind of a show on our Nickelodeon. I ripped off the theme song yesterday to see if it would trip you guys out. Man was it catchy. So I know a lot, even though we just got here. I know that Vlad is a ghost, though he's way more powerful then I ever saw- I guess deep down he kinda loves you or something. Makes sense, aside from your hair color you seem to exclusively take after your mom. I know about Vlad's obsessive crush on her, and it's even creepier then you know. He took your suggestion by the way- I think he's had like 3 different cats before the show got cancelled- and each one was named Maddie. He also has holograms of her…. I know about your parents, and Mr Lancer and Valerie. Basically, there are very very few secrets we _don't_ know. But we won't tell. We don't even belong here, so if we screw up this universe, who knows what will happen."

"So we're a tv show," Danny was again in shock.

"AND we got cancelled?" added miss Manson.

"Yeah, but I won't spoil it for you. I'm pretty sure it won't happen here. The guy who was in charge went a little crazy with the spending when he got it cancelled, but he still had a contract for seasons 2 and 3 so they let him finish it and he tried to force together every loose end." I sighed, remembering how it just ended.

"So, I guess you don't go to a school since you're a ghost, huh?" Danny asked after an overly long awkward silence.

"I spent a decade of my life in school just to die. I think I'm good- besides; it's winter break anyways. Maybe I'll forge my way into the school in the new year, but only because I get tired of practicing my guitar."

"Did you play guitar in your world too?" Sam asked as she picked up my guitar. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Just enough to be able to perform last night with basic chords. I'm still pretty new at it. That guitar is actually named Ember."

"But it's not blue," Tucker so obviously indicated.

"Well you're clearly right there, I didn't just do it because I was a fan of the show, but because she's a fiery fierce red guitar. Like an ember to my flame."

We kept talking for a few hours, and then decided to go hit up the café from the other day for some cocoa and Teagan's "urban tea" which was green tea. Today she got Japanese Sencha green tea, since they had a lot of flavors.

By the end of our fun, Sam had stopped 'hating' me. She didn't really like me, but she accepted I was there, and was happy to help with my plan to save the park. She was going to escort me to the Mayor's office with Danny and Teagan on Stand-by in case things got messy. I decided I wanted to keep her on my side, so I asked her if she wanted to do my make up for me. We had the same tastes so it turned out well. It wouldn't surprise me if she was somehow an alternate reality version of myself- except for she was ultra recyclo vegetarian. I never asked, but from watching the show and just paying attention, I became pretty sure it was synonymous to our vegans who won't own cars with real leather or wear animal-tested make up products. She didn't even have milk or whip cream in her hot chocolate. It was a choice I had always wanted to make, but couldn't in my low-income family when I was alive. Junk food is cheaper then vegetables, and Teagan was allergic to veggies. And milk. And gluten. With the amount I ate and drank in the afterlife, it was hardly worth switching.

**Just in Time for that 4 o'clock appointment**

Here we were, at the town hall, waiting in the waiting room for our appointment with the mayor. It was like waiting in a dental clinic or a hospital. I decided to pull my ipod out of the ghost zone and listen to my music while we waited. My headphones were massive and had skulls on them.

"As much as I appreciate your taste in music gear, you might wanna try these instead." Sam dug around in her purple spider backpack and found her 'Fenton Phones' which were just green communicator mini headphones.

"Danny wouldn't mind if I changed the color right?" I moved my hand across them, turning them purple, before I put them in my ear.

"Wait how did you do that? Danny can't do that."

"Danny also can't grant wishes or control boxes or rock out or even totally manipulate technology. We all have our own powers; he just has a unique mix since he didn't die to get them. By the way, nice job on the logo." Right after that, the receptionist called us in. He flashed Sam a smile, handed her back her now purple ear phones and walked in with her in tow.

"Ah, Sam, the little badger's friend. Oh and whose this, the girl I almost annihilate-" We glared at him, "accidentally hurt from the park. Well my stance is the same. Get out of there."

"Or, you could leave it alone. If you don't I might have to tell everyone your secret," I spoke calmly as I looked at my nails. I needed to get them gelled, but I didn't know if they did that in this realm.

"I suppose, since you're new, you don't know how this game goes. If you tell on me, I tell on Danny."

Sam went to hit Vlad. "This has nothing to do with him!"

"Ah, I see you're not confused, so I guess you already know. I'm not afraid to expose you, as well."

"Darn… You're forgetting one thing though. I'm full ghost, I don't need to be here, but I doubt you could handle staying in the ghost zone forever." I cracked my knuckles.

"Doesn't matter, since I could obliterate your ecoplasm right here and now. I suggest you stop trying to play with the adults and go back to high school, or is that where you died?"

Teagan and Danny burst through the back wall and held him in his chair.

"I was going to be reasonable. I had a petition, and I even had money for a backup plan. You just seem to be the kind of creep that would take the money and not fulfill your end of the bargain. You'd probably burn all those signatures too. See here's what I'm gunna do. I'm gunna leave, and you're gunna sit here and ponder what a mess you've made. Don't you mess with me. We're on a team now, and you can't stop us." I stomped my boot on the chair I should have been sitting in. "I am Kelsey and behind you is my Ghost Twin, Teagan. She can get a little…. Feral, when needed. I won't even threaten you to book it out of this town and back to Wisconsin, but if you try to hurt me or any of my friends again, you'll want to be farther away then that."

I snapped my fingers and we all left through the front door. Everybody just stared at us, probably wondering where Teagan and Danny came from, but we didn't care. We just got up and left. We then decided that if we started advertising for a whole bunch of concerts, then the mayor would be vetoed over the park anyways.

**Operation: Music Saves The World**

Sam and I came up with the title. We were already preparing for the concert. We built a dragon out of scraps of metal that we took from the dump and cleaned up. It was recycling at it's best and I was proud of it. We had a concert to go to, and I decided that to get the peers attention, I'd try to dress more like them. I wore black pink and white checkered shorts, and a black and pink band shirt. I topped it off with my canvas runners.

This time the concert was wild. Tucker worked the merch table and Sam and Danny covered security. I was rocking out hardcore, and I just took a jump and was considering crowd surfing when a new guitar broke out, and it wasn't me or Teagan playing.

"What's this, a new ghost band trying to steal 'my thing'?" The accuser was donned in black with chalk white skin. Her make up was crazy and her hair was literally a fiery ponytale. She played a C chord and I was forced back by the power of it. Teagan caught me before I fell. That would have definitely given my ghostly self away. Sam tried to catch her from behind.

"Not today Ember, you are NOT ruining my life again!" She was about to push the rockstar when Ember twirled around her and grabbed her. She lifted her up into the sky.

"Stop the concert or Danny's little goth girl falls 6 feet under!" She screamed into a microphone. She was smiling the whole time, loving the attention my crowd was giving her. As it turned out, I was not a sharer. I instantly tackled her and pressed my hand up to her face. Sam began to fall and I was running out of time. Teagan put down her guitar and tried to catch her but I dove as fast as I could and caught her. I continued to sing my song, hoping they would somehow not notice my double spiral tail.

"Wait, you're not Danny…" Sam looked at me as I continued to hold her bridal style. Teagan started getting into a cat ight with Ember as I put Sam down. I could here Danny say "That was my job" under my breath and I smiled. In my world, the duo had the nickname 'Amethyst Ocean' and I was going to do my best to make it happen. It must have been working since he was clearly jealous.

After snapping out of his jealousy, he pointed the Fenton Thermos at Ember and locked her safely away for now. At the end of the concert, Danny told me he'd put her back in the ghost zone. I had a suspicion that Vlad had something to do with this, and that this was only the beginning of his plot to get others to do his dirty work.

I got a call a few hours later. "By the way, my dad was wondering if you'd care to join us for dinner. He thinks you're a ghost magnet since Danny Phantom AND Ember showed up to your concert. He doesn't know the truth, but I'm sure I can come up with an excuse if you don't wanna be around people who dream of hunting ghosts and tearing them apart, molecule by molecule." It was Danny.

"It's fine, what could possibly go wrong with one dinner." After a quick good bye, he hung up.

Oh crap, I was heading into a house full of things that kill ghosts and things that detect them. _Let's see how high the limits of __naïvet__y can be tested._


	4. Chapter 4: Dining With Disaster

Ghost Twins

Chapter 4: Dining With Disaster

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV until/unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) .com

I was willing to admit it- I had a crush on Danny. You see, there was a guy named Chris back in my universe who was just like him. Semi-long black hair, green eyes, a sense of humor... I was in no way going to act on my little crush, it did however, cause we to start acting like a normal lively girl.

"What should I wear, what should I wear!" I was flicking through my clothes but I just couldn't find what I was subconsciously looking for. Teagan rolled my eyes at me. I always thought she was asexual and that if she ever wanted kids, she'd meditate until she divided into two. Clearly, that meant she wasn't typically into boys- and hell usually I wasn't, but if you can keep onyx hair and emerald eyes in my line of view, I thought it was plenty less shallow then most girls. (So take that, society!). It took about 8 minutes before I found a cute light lavender dress that curled inward on the skirt. I put it on with my white cowgirl boots and a white headband. I also grabbed my purse since I would probably 'need to get a cab' if I stayed too late, so as to avoid suspicion.

I breathed in deep, but it wasn't the same since I was no longer alive. That gave me a twing of sadness. It was dark out early since it was winter so I stared up at the moon and smiled. At least that wouldn't change. After walking for about 10 minutes, I stopped at a house and realized that I didn't know where Danny actually lived. They never really showed it, just the house itself. You'd think it was easy to find, but Amity Park was actually quite massive. I guess it made sense, since it drew in all the ghosts, but I was born in a small town, so I guess maybe that's why I assumed it.

I probably stood there for 3 minutes, trying to trace the route to Danny's house mentally in my mind, but without so much as a street name or mental map, when out popped Sam. I was at her house without even realizing it.

"How did you know where I live? Oh that's right, they probably show it on the show..." _Not explicate directions, but that might have been why I stopped there, on a subconscious level._ "Well I'll walk with you to Danny's house. I want to talk to you anyways." She smiled genuinely at me, and I instantly felt guilty about the crush. I knew she liked him... I wasn't going to act on it though- I had already promised myself.

"Nice dress, it's a little 'soft' for the goth look you usually seem to try to pull off, but it works."

"Well, you know, I don't feel the need to conform to an stereotype. It can't define me. If I wanna wear a sweatervest or a turtle neck or a frilly dress, then I will. Yeah I normally like dark colors, but there's more to me than a label. Besides, in my world, this is part of a Japanese goth trend called 'Gothic Lolita' or maybe it's closer to sweet lolita due to the coloring... You catch my drift though, right?"

"I guess, but I'm still gunna do things my way- no pink, yuck!" We both laughed and though I silently agreed with her, I still let myself wear the color if I wanted to wear the shirt. "Why such a nice dress anyways? It's just the Fentons- half of them exclusively wear jumpsuits."

I looked away. "Well, I'm a believer in good impressions."

"If first impressions were everything, we wouldn't be here right now- your first impression included nearly killing one of my best friends," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but this dress doesn't exactly scream 'I'm a ghost' and with all their equipment, I can take all the one ups I can get."

"Sure," she said, but I could tell she was thinking something different. "So umm, I think you're cool and all, but I think you should" _let me guess, not hangout with Danny "_stay away from Danny. We're a really tight knitt group, him Tucker and I. I just don't want you messing with that. We can all still be friends, just... Don't take him away from me, please? And Tucker."

"Sam, I know you like him."

"No I don't." She was blushing and refused to make eye contact- even if I didn't already know that she liked Danny, that would have been more than enough proof right there. "We're just best friends."

"Yeah best friends who don't want to admit they like each other. Don't worry, I won't tell him. But honestly- you're a tv show, you honestly thought I'd miss the love elephant in the room?" I lightly laughed at her. "I also don't intend to steal him away from you. Or Tucker. But yes, I am a girl. He reminds me of a guy I used to date back home. I guess maybe that's why I chose a dress over pants, but I don't want to date him or anything. I just like having a guy to talk to who isn't gunna use a thousand and one pick up lines all the time.' I had my hands on my neck as I walked and I watched the sky. I was smiling and blissful, and completely missed Sam stopping.

"Um Kelsey you might wanna turn around. The sign up there clearly says 'Fenton Works'." I laughed nervously and stared up at it in awe.

"It's the same but it feels so different to see it and know it's tangible and not just some cartoon image..." I put my hand on the door and was pushed back.

"Ghost shield," we both said. Sam then got on her cell and told Danny to cut it out for a minute so I could get in. He came to the door to get me when it was safe to come in.

"Well I should get going, but don't think this is gunna happen often," Sam said. Danny looked at her confused, and I just laughed, for the umpteenth time that night. She closed the door behind her and I noticed Danny was wearing a purple tie over a black dress shirt. He also wore deep navy jeans underneath it and it reminded me of my uncle who couldn't dress formal to save him life. He wore fade-wash jeans to his sister's wedding, THEN wore dress wants with a normal shirt to a restaurant the following day. I felt a bit sad, knowing I'd never see him again but I wouldn't show it, not even in my eyes. I just smiled at Danny as I walked to the kitchen. He just stood there, almost as if he had forgotten that I had seen his whole house throughout the series he starred in. After a minute, realization started to kick in and he ran after me.

"Actually, you're early, and you do not want to go in there when my mom is cooking. She takes it almost as serious as she takes ghost hunting." I then switched directions and headed upstairs. I turned into his room and sat on the floor. "It kinda freaks me out that you know my house's floor plan better than I do." He seemed nervous. I guess I was practically a stalker with all the stuff I knew.

To break the awkward tension that was building, I summoned my guitar, Ember, and started strumming a very basi pattern.

"How do you do it," he asked.

"It's hard to explain. I guess I just call it from the ghost zone with my mind and it just comes for me. It's like having a bottomless purse. It's convenient. I have a fan, some katana swords, an archery set, a motor bike, and just all sorts of stuff up there."

He was just staring at me, part of me wondered if he was even listening.

"You're wearing purple- I think that's my favorite color on girls." his eyes were half lidded, almost like he was under a spell.

"Sam always wears purple," I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Saaam," he said. He was inching closer to me. "You're really pretty." He was right up in my face, right about to kiss me-

"Kids, come down for dinner!" Maddie yelled. Danny fell forward on me and I pulled him up so we could go get food.

"Crap, I don't eat food." I bit my lip nervously.

"Well, it couldn't hurt... Just try. I don't think my mom would be happy if you rejected her cooking. C'mon." He took my hand and let me to the table.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, this is Kelsey Ghos-"

"Hi nice to meet you, do you like ghosts?" his father asked.

"Honey, that's rude. When you meet someone, you tell them your name. I'm sorry, our names our Maddie and Jack Fenton. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled at them and nodded in appreciation, even though I already knew their names.

"Yeah ghosts are pretty cool, except when they try and crash my concerts. I actually have ghost in my last name if you would have let Danny finish. I'm Kelsey Ghost Twin."

"Awe, I want the word 'ghost' in my last name," Jack pouted.

"My twin and I would gladly give it up, I assure you." It was hard, controlling my words when these people were so friendly and I was so drawn in.

"So you have twin in your last name too and you HAVE a twin." Crap, I hoped I wasn't in trouble on this one.

"Yeah, we got our name from our mom's side- kind of a tradition in our family. Twins are maternal. If I ever have kids, or Teagan ever has kids, they might be twins too. It's just a popular coincidence in my family." I then served myself a small portion of ham and mashed potatoes.

"What's the matter, do you not like ham?" Mrs Fenton asked. She looked genuinely worried. "I could go out and get something else if you'd like..."

"Oh no, I'm good. I just have a very strict diet."

"Oh are you ultra recyclable whatchamajyg like Sam?" Jack asked. I mentally face palmed. These people were hilarious. I felt bad by how amused I was at their expense.

"No, I just can't really afford to gain a lot of weight or I get really tired when I do my dance routine during a concert." I hoped my lies were as convincing as I thought they were. After a minute of awkward silences and me taking small chews, the questions came back.

"So how many ghosts have you met," Jack asked.

Death Ghost, Clockwork, Danny, Vlad, Ember, Box Ghost (Who I randomly ran into downtown, he was even worse in person) and of course Teagan. 7, final answer.

"I've seen 7 ghosts, but I'm in Amity Park, so I'll probably see more."

"You weren't always here?" Jazz asked, finally inputting into the conversation.

"No, I wasn't. I guess you could say I'm from Canada. Land of 'eh', round bacon that's basically just fried ham, and Tim Hortons."

"Tim Hortons? Whose Tim Hortons?"

"It's not a guy, well it might have been at one point, but it's a chain coffee store. I worked at one once. They sell donuts, coffee, tea, smoothies, sandwiches, and the occasional soup. They have a mean white hot chocolate. It's one of the things I miss."

"Yeah but you found that really cool one in that old church by the concert park," Danny said.

"True, but they don't sell white hot chocolate."

The rest of dinner went by in relative silence. Every once and a while there would be small talk, but none of it was all that interesting. Every time Jack tried to ask me something about ghosts, his wife would jab him in the elbow. She loved ghosts too of course, but she knew that some things were 'just not done in the presence of new people. After dinner, Danny took me for a walk down to the cafe from earlier.

"They still don't have white chocolate," I moaned. Danny laughed at me.

"Oh so ghosts don't eat but they are obsessed with hot beverages?"

"Food does nothing for me, but nothing beats the taste of nostalgia! I miss breathing, in and out, actual air. I can't enjoy that, so this and the night sky is all I get!" We left there with two hot chocolates in hand and we walked up a nearby hill and watched the sky.

"I'll be right back," Danny said as he got up. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of water from Teagan's lake, light traffic, and some crickets. It was peaceful. I almost fell asleep- something ghosts don't really need but sometimes do anyways, when Danny came back.

"Well that was a long bathroom break," I yawned. He smirked at me and took his hands out from behind his back and gave the item to me. It was a Timmys cup of extra large White Hot Chocolate. I put it down and pounced on him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"No sweat, I just hope it's just as good here." I sipped it and was sent into bliss. After smiling like an idiot and slowly drinking my beverage, it occurred to me that Danny had somehow gotten to Canada and back in less than an hour.

"How'd you get it?"

"Contrary to popular belief, natural ghost portals don't always lead to Amity Park. I found one on the infinimap that went to Canada and I came back here after I returned it to it's guardians."

"They never mention that in the series. Guess Amity Park is just a scarey place to be."

"Perfect for ghosts, I know. I'm actually surprised that none have interrupted our date. It's been nice."

"Danny, I like you, but this isn't a date." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. Guess Danny had crushes too. I suppose a crush on me was a step up from Paulina and Valerie, which was definitely a step closer to his admitting that he liked Sam. _That's it! He's diverting all his feelings for her onto me so that he won't have to worry about her rejecting him!_ I was in the middle of my thoughts when all of a sudden I was grabbed.

"You know, new girl, you got quite the bounty on your head." A voice boomed. Danny went ghost.

"Skulker, leave Kelsey Alone, she's not a part of our game," Danny snarled.

"Stay out of this, Trophy. This is strictly business." His head was turned so I took the opportunity to clip him upside the head. I was no _damsel in distress_, I didn't need to be saved.

"Vlad's business, right?" I knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"Yes, how did you know? He is going to upgrade my armor and de-rez all remnant of the Purple Back Gorilla off my PDA!"

"Then shouldn't you be going to the Library?" Danny sneered.

"Not on my watch, kid. We removed enough information so that I can stay focused, you twerp. Now stand still, girl." He grabbed for me again, but I called for my katanas and cut into his suit a bit.

All of a sudden, the Fenton RV was at the bottom of the hill. This needed to end, and Danny needed to change back, since he didn't notice them. I pushed the sword and used the force to push me to Danny. I went in for a kiss, and pulled away the moment he phased back into Fenton.

"Not a date, huh?" He asked.

"Nope, fakeout-makeout. In my world, it's actually become sort of a 'thing'. You should be proud of that. Your parents are here by the way."

The moment I finished my sentence, they were behind me.

"Son, we were afraid you got attacked by ghosts so we came to get you. Looks like you're doing just fine though. Get in the RV, it's got a ghost shield." I mouthed 'do it' and he left.

"Do you want a ride, Kelsey?" Jack asked.

"I'm actually intolerant to ghost shields. Weird huh? I think they see my last name and think I must be a ghost, too." I laughed nervously, but he still bought the story.

"We can take it off for a second so you can get in!" He did just that and they dropped me off back at the tree house before Skulker came could even get out of his broken body.

There was 2 things I had to do that night when I got inside. 1-create a ghost sheild. And 2-find a way to get Danny to express his feeling for Sam TO Sam instead of me.

This was going to be another long night.


	5. Chapter 5: Skulker's Revenge

Ghost Twins

Chapter 5: Skulker's Revenge

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV until/unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com Finally, I'm thinking of adding more to my character. They're a little bit more than based off me and my best friend, so I tried not to pour in too much detail and make me feel like an obsessive fangirl…. But I've been asked to be less 'Mary Sue' which I suppose is true, but is ironic since Teagan and I are real people….

Before I died, I wad diagnosed with bipolar II disorder, OCD, ADD, and severe anxiety. Apparently mental illness follows you in the afterlife. When I got home, Teagan came up to me and I threw a paper at her.

"I'm guessing it went bad?" She asked. The red in my eyes and stress in my shoulders were signs of my obvious struggle.

"Just great! Just look at the paper," I was exhausted- the kind you couldn't sleep off.

"You don't have to be rude, you know I'm just concerned!" It was one of those moments where I was so absorbed in my own world that I felt like every concern was fake- mere pity at best. And man did I hate pity. Pity made people do things they wouldn't normally do for you, out of a merely because they felt bad. They didn't have to care, it wasn't genuine sympathy or even empathy. It was almost like saying 'I think my life is better then yours and so I'll flaunt it in your face in an attempt to make you seem less pathetic to me'.

"Just like when I was suicidal last year, right?" She froze.

"Don't you **dare** try to say I was being a bad friend! I didn't know what to say to make things better, or I would have." Tears slowly pricked from the corners from her eyes. Teagan was not a crier, but even before we became twins, we were family. When we first met in grade 8, we made a blood pact and became blood sisters. I didn't care, though, not at the time. "At least I didn't rat you out and make you talk to Doctor Malarny, you did that yourself with your disturbing drawings!" She crunched up the paper and walked away. "I know you think that no one cares, but with that attitude eventually it'll be the truth."

She disappeared behind a corner and I fell against the kitchen wall and cried. My head was buried in my arms. _Who cares if I need Ghost Shield anyways, all I do is get in the way. First between Teagan and her dreams, and now Danny and Sam…_ During situations like that, before I died, I would remember how my dad had twins with my stepmom, and how I wouldn't cave in the need for suicide no matter how bad, because they needed a big sister to guide them through life. Suddenly, I felt as if I failed at that, too. I was so upset, that I didn't even notice a set of eyes watching my movements.

It was kind of amazing how one loses all their priorities when they become upset.I was hit with an ecto-ray and I didn't even seem to care.

"Get up, it's not fun if you don't fight back!" The ghost yelled. He had tracked me back to my house.

"It's not supposed to be 'fun'. You're doing this as a job today." He then tried to pick me up, but I just went intangible and fell right through the tree house. I stopped falling when I was about 20 feet below Earth's surface. It was incredibly warm, and I wondered if this was what Alice felt like in Wonderland. After discovering that this world was real, I wasn't about to rule out the existence of any other allegedly 'fictional' works from my old world. After fighting with Teag, I really didn't feel like getting out of the dirt just yet. That was, until I heard a faint yell.

"Ghost girl, I suggest you come out or you won't be happy to learn about my bait." At first, I thought he was just playing with me- since Teagan was a fighter, and with how angry I thought she was, there wasn't even a chance that he could over-take her. _But she wasn't mad, she was upset_ whispered a voice in the back of my head. I froze. I was proof enough that people are easier to catch when they don't feel good about themselves, and I had put her down like a bully to a victim. It was entirely my fault, but I couldn't wallow in it- that was too unproductive. But was it really smart to go in without a plan- and probably walk straight into a trap? The thought never really registered, I was already above the surface.

The first thing I noticed was that I buzzed. From the outside, I probably glowed a purple- I could tell my eyes definitely did.

"Get the HELL away from my sister!" My eyes felt like they were on fire, and if I wasn't consumed, I would have noticed that my ghost powers were somehow linked to my emotions. The force seemed to push back the angry enemy. And he broke through the side of the house. Teagan remained unconscious in his arms. Skulker then went on to mumble about how I wasn't worth this much effort considering what he was getting paid. He then vanished, causing me to scream. I mentally tagged him with my rage as I sent it out, and in the distance I could tell he was trying to cover his robotic ears. There was no way that he could cover his natural form's ears either. I promptly passed out from over using my energy.

The sun was just coming up when my eyes drifted open. I felt hazey and calm at first, but then my memories of what had happened last night came back to me and I went into shock. I shook my head, and decided to get changed. I refused to have a shower, but I knew I couldn't figure this out without Danny, Sam, and even Tucker so I had to look presentable. I put on knee high black and purple striped socks, black shorts, a matching black top, and a bronze amulet. I then put on biker boots and clipped up my hair. I officially looked day ready.

I figured I'd pick up Sam first so she wouldn't freak out at me for 'being alone with Danny' or something like yesterday. Her parents were in the middle of a lecture about 'proper female etiquette' when I swooped in, completely intangible, and picked her up. She instantly became intangible too, and we flew off leaving the cookie cutter parent set in shock by their precious mahogany table. I noticed the floral pink wallpaper, and instantly knew that Pamela Martha Manson was in charge of the interior decorations. _Yuck!_

Sam asked what was going on but I ignored her. There was no way I was wasting time to answering the same question three times. Next was Danny, since I couldn't carry Tucker as well as Sam, nor did I really want to. Unfortunately, the dome of green stopped me dead in my tracks. I tried to push through, but it bounced me back like jello. We decided to let Sam get Danny, since she could go through. She came back, looking very angry with a very dazed looking Danny walking behind her.

"What the hell happened last night?" She yelled.

"Listen Sam, I need you guys to just not question me or even talk to me right now."

"Oh and why should we!" she countered.

"Because I saved your life! Maybe we all became friends a bit too quick, but we are friends, aren't we? And friends _help_ eachother. We need to leave- NOW! We need to pick up Tucker then all will be explained." I quickly took off. Danny picked up Sam and followed me.

"This isn't gunna be easy," Danny warned, "Tucker's probably playing Doom." I shrugged it off, not caring if I was cutting into the guy's gaming time. I zoomed in, grabbed him, and zoomed out, making sure to grab his PDA on my way out.

"Hey I was almost at the end of the game!" He said after I put him down on the sidewalk outside his townhouse in suburbia.

"And I was almost kidnapped by a ghost. I think I win, Foley. I need you to track Teagan with your PDA," I gave him his device.

"Umm how? I may be a techogeek, but I need something to work with here." He was looking at me like I was crazy, which was ironic since his eyes were red, his hair was frizzy and a bit greasy, and his hat nearly fell off his head. I put my handout and concentrated on the tag. There was a pink light that went from my wrist to the PDA which made Tucker's eyes widen.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Well, she's not on the earth plane…. Why are we looking for her anyways?" I collapsed a bit. The distance was slowly ebbing away at my DNA.

"Skulker kidnapped her when he couldn't get me. He ambushed Danny and I yesterday, too. Remember how we royally angered Vlad Masters? Well, I officially have a bounty on my head."

"But not Teagan?"

"No, she's just part of a trap, I think. Can we go now? I don't want to seem bossy, but I'm getting worse by the second and I really need to save her."

"I have a Ghost Portal at my house," Danny volunteered, but I just shook my head. I grabbed Danny and Sam's arms and asked someone to hold on to Tucker. Everything flashed green, and all of a sudden we were in the ghost zone, floating in a mass of my things.

"I'm guessing you were a hoarder in a past life," Sam said. I felt like she was taking a jab at me, but I didn't care anymore.

"A bit I guess. You know when you need something and you think 'oh I have something perfect for that' and then you remember that you threw it away last week? Well that happened so much that I just started keeping everything. Gotta wonder how my family is reacting to all my stuff disappearing on them though…" Before I could continue on, Tucker pointed a bit to the left of us.

"It's this way." I felt really bad all of a sudden. This was probably the first time Sam and Tucker had been in the ghost zone without the Fenton Speeder. I pushed the guilt aside and began to follow Tucker's every direction. After 20 minutes, I started feeling better. Shortly after that, I noticed an ominous floating island. Skulker's Lair.

I took off, but Danny caught me.

"We go together. Maybe we can defeat the trap that's probably set if we all go together." He smiled at me.

"But your friends- our friends. They'll be in danger and they don't even have the speeder!" He kissed me.

"Just trust me," he put his forehead on mine and Sam fell over. Foley caught her before she floated away into the abyss of the zone.

"You hide, and we'll get it for them, then we'll confront him. He shouldn't do anything since he needs her to get to you." I wasn't really listening, but I nodded anyways. Danny grabbed them and took off. _They're safe now._ I swam to the far side and slowly scaled it. I hid inside a tree for half a minute, then slowly made my through the nightmare utopia. Everything was green and it was dense with trees.

With all the new information I had gathered, just from looking around, I had decided a few things about Skulker. Before he died, he must have been scrawny, with no real place to build muscle. He was probably also into reading but didn't have a lot of money. Why then, was he a hunter with a forest? Like me, he never got to fulfill his dream in life so he started it in death. If you lived in an automated suit to overcompensate in the real world so that you could pursue animals, one would be laughed right out of town, but with a ghost you could barely tell it was mechanical. He had probably never even been to a real jungle- and according to the highly stereotyped style of this one, I would assume I was more than accurate. I almost felt sorry for the guy, but I was also a feral animal from him taking my sister. I wasn't even acting like myself.

I climbed a tree to get a better view when I saw a Volcano. Bingo. If ever there were a trap, it would be there. I jumped from tree to tree, almost missing at times. It was harder to fly now, and I would occasionally miss and have to grab onto the leaves of the trees and scratch my way up, and other times I would completely fall and land with a thud. It hurt- a lot. I kept going, hoping Danny wouldn't come back and be dragged into this mess even more. It felt like hours when I finally got there.

"There, you have home field advantage!" I yelled in the air, moments before I collapsed.

When I awoke, I was in a cage made of bamboo covered in green ecto-slime. It was more like a birdcage. Only a few feet away was Teagan, and she was in the same situation, except her box was more like a dog kennel.

"I'd have put you in ghost cages, but seeing as how you're both too weak, I figured this would be much more fun." There was Skulker, with his green hair. His arms were crossed and he had a malicious smile on his face. His eyes gleamed, like he had never been happier.

"Why aren't we at Vlad's? Or did you change your mind about handing us over to that fruitloop." I barked.

"Why hand you ever right away, when I can catch all the prey I ever wanted all at once. I was never one to collect humans, but after all the trouble I've gone through, I think the 5 of you will make the perfection collection. I'm expecting them to arrive any moment now."

It all made sense now. Why else would he run away, if not to set a trap? He may not have planned it while I was with Danny, but this was definitely pre-meditated. I had no idea, he was so smart, as he usually seemed to go for the obvious.

"But wouldn't that be too easy? And after they're all caught, what then? So you get married, settle down, have kids. Will that really satisfy you, when the biggest chase of your life is over?" I had paid a lot of attention in my psychology class.

"No, but I will have gotten my revenge on **you**! With wrecking my suit and paralyzing me, and piercing my ears with your wicked sound! No one messes with me and gets away with it." He was snappy like an animal, and I was more afraid of him ripping me apart, molecule by molecule, then the Fentons. He grabbed my face through the bars.

"I will make you suffer seven fold for that." I realized something. I was distracting him. If I kept it up, maybe Teagan could regain her strength and break her box. I kept arguing with Skulker and eventually he started trying to shoot me. I mocked him on his 'bad shots' for missing me so many times. I got so wrapped up in the fight that I didn't even notice Danny open Teagan's cage until she was viciously biting Skulker. Danny glared at me and grabbed the top part of my arm.

"Why didn't you listen to me? We could have done this without compromising your safety!" I slapped him. It left a red mark on his face, the only red in this nearly completely green world.

"I'm sorry Danny but you have to snap out of it, this isn't you. You don't put your friends in the actual danger just to save one ghost. You don't put Sam through hell like this. I already told you no, and I'm sorry if you still don't get that yesterday was a fakeout-makeout, but you have to move on! You're so close to heading where you need to be, you just need some guiding!" I was running out of breath so I held on to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to just keep myself up. "You'll always be my friend, but I've seen how this ends, and I'm nothing but background. Don't try to fight my battles for me." I kissed him on the cheek and I had a feeling, things were finally start to readjust to the proper way. He had gotten his closure.

He looked to Sam, whose eyes were watery. She refused to look our way. He whispered a simple 'I'm sorry', and I'll never know who he meant to direct it to, but I think he was apologizing to Sam.

We all headed back to our homes. That was enough adventure for one day. I couldn't help but wonder: Would life ever slow down? At least Christmas was coming…

_**A/N: Recently I've been getting a lot of reviews (well, in relative to what I was getting before) and I appreciate any input. It's great to know people like my story Also, don't worry about the 'closure', it doesn't mean I'm gunna abruptly end my story in the next chapter. This was never a planned story, so I can keep going till I drop. It's funny though, my shortness, lack of detail, and 'rushness' have always been my weakness in writing things like this. At least it means it doesn't have extra boring parts? **_


	6. Chapter 6: Stars Tend To Shine

Ghost Twins

Chapter 6: Stars Tend To Shine

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV until/unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

Sushi. It was one thing Teagan was never allergic to, and though I was starting to get curious as to how she'd react to that food in the afterlife, today still wasn't the day. Either way, Teagan always loved sushi, and I was excited to try it. Food was usually unnecessary and kind of disgusting, but I owed her big time for being a massive jerk and getting her kidnapped. Out of the two of us, I was more likely to hold a grudge, but that didn't mean I was going to take advantage of her nature.

During our period of living, we always dressed up when we went for sushi. With how eccentric out typical outfits were now, we decided to do the opposite. I wore black skinny jeans with a purple tank top, and Teagan wore her brown yoga pants with a matching jacket and a white wife beater. Her hair was up in a pony to complete the ever so casual look. It's not like we were hiding out from the fans, since we were just a decent local gig at the moment, but it was nice to not be restricted by clothing types.

I ordered calamari tempura while Teagan ordered assorted tempura rolls. With the gyoza, it felt like the perfect apology. To add to it, one of the first ghosts Danny had fought was a squid ghost. It made me laugh a little. Teagan never asked me again what had happened that night at Danny's. I felt now was the time to say something.

"They're very oblivious you know, not ignorant, but oblivious. And maybe a bit gullible. I told them we got our 'last name' from 'our mother's side', and that it was a coincidense that we were ghosts. Hell I even said we were sensitive to the ghost shield and they just turned it off for me so I could get in. I think they actually like me."

"Well that's pretty well," said Teagan.

"Oh, off to this again?" I asked. We were talking with English mannerisms and in an English accent. It wasn't politically correct by any means, but it sure was fun.

"Why of course! What kind o' day is it wit'out a spot o' English?" We both laughed.

"Very French I s'pose…. You've missed a lot, though. I have to be perfectly serious and honest for a second. Danny tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him." She dropped her chopsticks. "I tried to explain that we were just friends- hell we haven't even been friends for a week yet. It was like he was in a trance."

"Do you think Ember did it while we weren't paying attention? I mean, she _is _Skulkers girlfriend…" I was staring at the Sakura tree in the middle of the restaurant. I didn't really like talking about it, even if I owed it to Teag. The light pink petals were obviously fabricated, but I enjoyed watching it. In my mind, there was a wind that carried the tree into a dance and the petals were just floating around it.

After about a minute of joust floating off, I decided to answer. "She could have. I don't think Danny knows that _she_ was the girlfriend Skulker once talked about. Anyways, I figure she'd probably get jealous about him spending so much of his time hunting us down just for a few measily gadgets. She's an attention-monger." I twirled a piece of food in the air and caught it in my mouth. "Plus, he wasn't super mushy. I think he was just using misplaced feelings for Sam. You know, when you like someone and you ask someone else out because you can handle their rejection so much better…" Teagan nodded to me.

After theorizing for what seemed like forever, I finally managed to tell her the rest of the story. I told her about the fakeout-makeout and how he basically acted like it wasn't fakeout at all. I mentioned the kiss from saving us and everything until she was there.

"No wonder you freaked at me- you have the love life of a soap opera my friend." She sipped on her green tea and we both laughed, since we probably were, somewhere. I paid for our meal and we quickly walked off. We decided to fly around and leave the group to their normal schedule. If they needed us, I'm sure they would find us somehow. I almost considered getting a cellphone. Nah.

To get back into the spirit of writing songs, and yes I had noticed my terrible pun, we decided to go rock climbing. We scaled a whole mountainside. To me, it felt pointless- why crawl when you could walk kind of thing, but it made Teagan happy so I obliged.

"This rock is build of stone. Kept my secrets safe from the great unknown. Falling off the face of the Earth, and shatter. Collisions matter. What is an afterlife? Is it tangible-cuttable by knife? Is there a god? If there is, he would give me a sign. Oh please give me a sign. I am not one of faith, but I refuse to be blind. Just give me a sign.

The Rocky Mountains, we did climb. The natural current makes life worth all the risks. If you're there with me, I'd swim the Pacific, or travel the world. Wouldn't that be grand?

I know I'm far from perfect. I crumble and fall, just look at it all. I'm just a rock, and you're the rock for me. Now just watch me fly, you'll hold me steady as the sea." I sang into the wind with my ipod's recorder on. Maybe it didn't follow the typical style of a song, but I liked it. Hell, it probably didn't even make sense, but so long as I was happy, nothing else mattered.

I then did something I never would have dreamed of doing in life- I ran straight off the cliff and dived. I felt nauseous, but since I was dead it wasn't the gut feeling type. It was merely fear, but it was exhilarating. It was like flying with a thousand times the force. When I hit the ground, I hadn't been able to slow myself down so I face planted. It hurt worse than a belly flop at the swimming pool. I slowly pulled myself up as Teagan met me at the bottom. My face was dark with dirt and a rock was stuck in my shoulder. I shut my eyes and wished it all away, but when they opened all the damage was still there.

"Good thing you decided to wear pants, huh," Teagan joked. She knew I was fine but I still sent her a glare. "Come on, let's go head to the creek and wash up." It was great being on the outskirts of town where the wild flourished. I may have been a city girl, but even when I'd be miserable while camping, I'd appreciate the beauty of nature. I was just a people person- always needed to be connected.

Teagan hiked for 3 miles while I floated on beside her, refusing to make contact with the ground. When we finally got there I dove in. It was very shallow but also relaxing. Without the fear of drowning, it was like being in a pool of Perfluorohexane (the breathable liquid). I lodged my hand in the ground so as to not float away in my serenity.

"Let's go camping right here," I suggested as I flipped over a variation of rocks and noticed how some had algae and others had tiny red leaches. I poked one leach, but it didn't suck on to me. Guess bloodsuckers are blood-exclusive. I then looked up at Teagan and realized I must have missed her reply. I lifted my head out of the water. "So?"

"So what?" She looked at me in surprise. Oh. Laws of physics stated that sound is amplified in water, not above it. She didn't even hear me.

"Camping here."

"Wouldn't the guys get worried if they popped by without even a note? They saved both of us yesterday, from being _kidnapped_. What if they rush to conclusions?" She had a pointed. I sighed.

"I was trying to give them a break from us- it feels like we're encroaching on their friendship since they've been friends since grade 2 or something. But I suppose you're right. I'll go find a phone and see if they wanna join us…" She nodded and started reading a book about surviving in the wilderness. I shrugged it off and started walking in what I was assuming was north. The forest got thicker and darker, and the night sky started to appear overhead, so I flew up. Apparently I had no sense of direction as I was actually heading up to Lake Eerie instead of town. I flew the rest of the way with the winter freeze fanning my face. My hair was blown back and my ghost tail flickered from side to side for speed. Everything seemed to be in shades of purple as it got later and later. I stopped by Danny's house first in case we needed to have another 'discussion'. His ghost sense must have gone off because he met me just outside the Fenton Ghost Shield.

"Hey, I'm sorry about everything," he scratched his head and avoided eye contact. "I don't know what came over me. I mean, you're great and all but I'm not exactly head over heels for you or anything. I've just been feeling really emotional lately." I nodded, sure that I understood his situation better than he did. You could see tiny hints of black highlights in his ghost hair and I wondered how- even if you didn't notice he was both Fenton and Phantom- girls could be attracted to one Danny and be repulsed by the other. I shook the thought out of my head and mouthed a 'you are forgiven'.

"So I'm guessing you're not just here to get an apology, huh."

"I wasn't really expecting one. If anything I was going to thank you, and then apologize for not listening. But since you already apologized, let's move on to something else. Camping! Teagan said we shouldn't leave you guys behind." It wasn't really a lie. Danny went inside and asked his parents if he could go camping with friends. At first they didn't like the idea, but when he told them adults would be there, they agreed. Teagan and I weren't really adults, though. We then flew together with me doing my acrobatics and twirls while he just laughed and poked fun at me. We agreed that he'd pick up Sam and I'd pick up Tucker. I threw a random flower at his head and he looked at me confused. I just took off. And giggled.

When I got to the Foley townhouse, Tucker was outside waiting with a giant suitcase full of stuff. I just kind of stared.

"Who do you think is gunna carry all that." He looked at me confused, as though I could somehow carry both him as well as all his stuff. "I was thinking maybe a sleeping bag, pillow, and mattress, not your whole room. God you're just like my cousin David. He used to bring all his gaming consoles and all the hottest games whenever he came. Could have sworn he brought his whole room!" Foley just stared and laughed nervously. I sighed and realized he wasn't kidding so I concentrated really hard and just sent all his stuff to the ghost zone. "There, ya happy?" He didn't reply so I picked him up and we headed off.

The sky was patchy with clouds when we got to the rendezvous point by the stream. Danny and Teagan went off to go get logs for a campfire, which left me to get Tucker's stuff and watch Sam stare at the flower in my hand. I smiled, glad Danny wasn't so dense as to not realize what I wanted him to do with it.

Tucker tried to get us to play games with us, and I almost caved when he mentioned Final Fantasy X-2, but then a shimmering light crossed the sky and everyone gasped. "Christmas star…." I whispered.

"How could it," Sam said, as we all continued to stare at the spot where the trail from the comet remained behind. "Christmas isn't for another week."

"Sometimes the world works in different ways."

_A/N: Short but sweet chapter this week. I just couldn't justify adding more_


	7. Chapter 7: Rockin Xmas & The Great Truce

Ghost Twins

Chapter 7: Rockin Xmas and The Great Truce

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV until/unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

It was an amazing camping trip. We really bonded as a new group of five, and I started to feel less bad about intruding. Danny talked me into getting a cell, which made Sam nervous. I explained that Danny was going through a rough emotional patch and I was the recipient for his feelings, not because he actually liked me. I doubt she believed me, but she tried to.

We decided to hold our next concert in our series of Concerts In The Park on Christmas Eve so that Danny wouldn't have to sit at home and watch his family fight. His sister even offered to run the lights. Our favorite café host, Ash, also found her way in the park and offered to run the merch booth with food and the ever growing petition. We also got a girl named Kathy to do our soundboard. All she had done since she dropped out of high school was record music. It was a complicated process, getting our group together, but without school getting in the way with half our peoples' schedules, it came together relatively quickly.

Finally it was concert day- and Christmas Eve as well. As it were, it was also the day of the great Christmas Truce. No ghost fights were to happen that day or the following day under the Scrooge act.

Now rockstars, such as myself, have a rebellious nature to us. We didn't want traditional red and white everywhere, so we went with a more _Nightmare Before Christmas _theme. I even wore my Christmas hat that I had gotten from Disneyland back when I was alive. There were cobwebs and spiders. The colors were green, purple, orange, black, and a bit of white. It was completely a rip off from _The Haunted Mansion: A Haunted Holiday Tour_, but that was how I wanted it. I even snuck a vampire teddy and hung him to 'fly' over the stage. The purple and black garlands were everywhere. Admission to get in was one 'gothic' wrapped present. At the end I was gunna toss 'em all out into the audience and hope no one got their own gift.

I was excited. I was _Christmas Carol_ excited, and that never happens. I had outgrown Christmas back in grade 8 when I was fighting with a friend of mine and we didn't talk for the whole holiday. Teagan also looked pretty happy, but less so then I. I walked over to her, in her silk red shirt with white dragons on it. Her legs stiffened as I got closer and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Teagan, what's wrong?" I was not going to beat around the bush, or make small talk to make asking less awkward. I just flat out asked. She looked up at me and her eyes were dark. Normally they were chestnut brown, but now they were almost black.

"It's the holidays, and I was supposed to see my dad for Christmas this year. How do you _not_ miss your family?" She was glaring at me. She looked almost feral, and it made me more terrified, but it also sent a rush of guilt through my head. In the back of my dresser, back in my house in our universe, were all the presents I had wrapped. There was one for each member of my family, wrapped in my signature purple paper. The twins were going to get Winnie the Pooh book sets, dad was going to get a Tim Hortons giftcard and some coffee grounds, my stepmom was going to get some exotic earl grey tea, my mom was going to get purple candles…. My brother was going to get and amulet, my stepdad had a watch wrapped neatly at the side, and my grandma was getting a scrapbook I had made just for her. I started to panic. _What if they don't find my gifts for them? What if they don't open them?_ I broke down and started crying. In Teagan's mothering nature towards me, it would have been expected for her to console me, but in her current state, she half smiled. Now I understood- I knew why today would be so upsetting, and with every hour it would just get worse.

Everything went dark. I reached out but all I felt was air. I kept probing my arms, searching for Teagan, but not finding her. I needed her, and she needed me. I felt like a blind man lost in the world. Tears were falling, I could feel them, but they didn't make a sound. Finally I found something, and I grasped onto it with all I had. I wrapped my arms protectively around it, as though it were a child. We were both shaking uncontrollably. In the middle of our terror, a voice approached. I finally heard something.

"You guys doing okay?" Sam asked. It was clear that the answer was no, but she felt like she had to say something to the twins wrapped into a perfect ball together.

"So dark, so cold, so alone…. Where is home?" Sam closed her eyes. It was a question she didn't know the answer to, so she went down the cliché road.

"Home is where the heart is," she looked up at Danny, who was in shock behind her, as she spoke.

"Can't go home, death is infinite. No family, no friends, no loves…" Green eyes flashed through my head as I spoke with hollow words. Things were turning from black to grey and forms could be make out around me. The green eyes were followed by flippy hair that was supposed to be black, but had natural brown peeking out. It was on a face, and the face had a smirk. I let out a whimper. It was my ex boyfriend. We had broken up shortly before I had died, and I had done my best to forget about him up till that moment. I got up and my head instantly hurt. Finally, color had come back to the world, though it was still a little fuzzy.

"Sam?" She just stared at me, then put out her hand. I reached out to grab it as she pulled me out.

"What just happened?" asked Tucker. To be honest, I hadn't even noticed he was there. His signature hat had a pompom on the top and his glasses were swapped out for red ones with mistletoe lining the sides. He was clearly a Christmas guy.

"I don't really know. It just went all black and terrifying. I was so scared, and I couldn't find Teagan, but then I think I did. And then there were eyes." I was looking at the sky, not wanting to make real contact with anyone since I wasn't over the shock.

"Whose eyes?" Danny asked.

"They were green." Everyone stared at Danny. He was the only person in this town with green eyes, and they only came out when he went ghost. I looked him in the eye, "But it wasn't you. It was just somebody that I used to know…" The last part was barely a whisper as I fought the tears. "Chris."

Suddenly I was attacked from behind, and all I could see was a mess of brown curly hair. She whispered an apology. It was Teagan- the friend who was stuck in the dark with me. I wiped my eyes and went on stage. With all the drama of the day, only one thing remained. _No matter what happens in life, __the show must go on._

I waited for Teagan to join me before I signaled for the lights to turn on. I then made a giant jump. "You ready to rock? Let's make this Christmas party the best there ever was!" Teagan strummed and the whole park shook violently. People cheered and I sent them a grin. Then, I felt something inside of me react, and I took the mic out of its stand. It wasn't a part of the plan, but Teagan adjusted to fit what I decided to play.

"The snows coming down, I'm watching it fall. I see the people around. Baby please come home," There were crashes as we remade the famous Christmas song 'Baby Please Come Home'. It was similar to the version by Death Cab for Cutie, but with more instrumental and passion. Tears fell from my eyes, as I knew I was the one who wanted to go home, but there was no turning back.

Half way through the set list, a bolt of lightening struck the stage, as it started to storm. It was snowing, but there was still thunder. My eyes opened to inhuman size when I noticed that inside of the lightening was a man.

He had green eyes and black hair. He smiled at me, a feral smile that screamed 'I'm going to tear you a part'. The tears from earlier resurfaced, and I slowly backed up. _You're not Chris, you're not Chris, you're not Chris…_ I screamed over and over inside my mind. Was I going insane? No, the audience was staring at him too.

"Give up the park." It wasn't his voice. It was a new voice. I rubbed my eyes and the illusion started to fade. There was no green eyes, but red, and the hair was swooped up Dracula style. It was my-our- arch enemy, Vlad Masters. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny transform but I refused to let Vlad notice that I was looking at him. I needed his attention on me. "Or else. This is _my_ haunting ground, _ghost girls_."

I automatically went to offensive mode, and I charged at him, kicking him with my spiky combat boots. He didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Go away, Plasmius, you're breaking the Christmas treaty!" screamed the now Danny Phantom.

"Alas, my foolish friend, it was her who broke the treaty. My threat, for all anyone knew, was hollowed out empty words." He laughed and I stopped breathing. He was right. I _knew_ his threat was 100% backed up, but I attacked first. I was in the wrong, and any ghost would know it. I refused to play villain, but I wasn't about to let the wrath of every ghost, except Danny, rain down upon me and freak everybody out. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

By the time I stopped I could have swore I was in another town. I looked left, then right and was off again. By the time I stopped for more than 5 minutes, the moon was high in the sky and not a soul was in sight. I decided to hide behind a garbage can, and wait it out. Whoever got to me first could have me- whether it was the ghosts, or my friends. I honestly preferred the ghosts at this moment because I was afraid of how disappointed my friends would be. I left in the middle of a concert. People were worried about me, and I just left them with more questions then answers. I went intangible and slipped into the brick wall behind me. I was content to stay in the no mans land where there was no space for actual particles or even air.

As much as I liked the brick, it didn't like me. It didn't take long before I fell backwards into an apartment. I landed on my back in the living room, still invisible, but not quite so intangible. It was the same reddish brick color I had failed to pay attention to in the darkness of outside, and it had a fireplace. There was a Persian rug in front of it, and a 3-year-old boy sat, wearing a batman costume, as a girl that could pass as his sister read him a story.

"And the bravest of heroes, like Batman, stand up and fight for what they believe in, even in the face of adversity. As little Cassie, the werecat, fought to protect her town against the government that fought to assimilate it. Battles aren't always won by the good guys, but when they are, they will never be forgotten. That's why I named you Cass." She leaned down and kissed the boy on the head, causing him to giggle as his bat-hood fell off. His blond hair flared around. I had to run- if I got caught here, they would be caught in the crossfire.

I took off flying this time, as I somehow got through the roof. I was like a plane, I was going so fast. I somehow ended up in Canada- back in my hometown of Vancouver. I went to 7 11 and bought a black hat and a scarf to cover myself as I walked down the streets. They seemed so different, and yet somehow I knew where everything was. There was the Lookout Tower with the revolving restaurant, Playland, Science World, The Waterfront…. Even the Olympic torches.

I went to Tim Hortons, nostalgia hitting me. I had gotten burnt really bad working here. It was due to a terrible owner, but after he was discovered to be unsafe, the business was sold to someone else as he was not fit to own it.

I walked, with my new white hot chocolate in hand, to the waterfront and sighed. I was home on Christmas eve, but I wasn't truly home. I hung my head over the railing as I watched the water. Suddenly, I heard a giggle and I watched as a guy in a black fleece trench coat walked with a girl down the trail. She had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes and her bangs were cut perfect with her hair just past her shoulders. She wore a fluffy white jacket to cover her small pink tank top and her skirt was white to match the jacket. She also had white Uggs on. He wore a black button up top with regular dark jeans. His black hair was all over the place and his eyes were green. My eyes widened again. I was afraid it was another illusion, and part of me hoped it was as he was unusually close to the perky in pink girl.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I looked over and a girl with fashions similar to me, but with black hair, ran away from behind a tree. She seemed to be crying, and the girl in pink noticed this too. She had been watching the spy from the corner of her eye and had started to smirk as she ran off. The boy had been so busy watching the ground and fiddling with the girl's fingers that he held in his hand, that he failed to notice any of this. I glared at him, and he looked at me. He paled, as though he had seen a ghost, except I currently looked as though I could easily pass for human.

He whispered my name. I knew, for certain, that this was not an illusion. Our worlds were more connected than I imagined, because right here and now was my ex, Chris. Panic ran through me as I realized that the girl who ran away must have been me. I fell over.

Waking up in the hospital is not something someone wants to do on Christmas day, but there I was. Standing above me was the girl with the black hair from earlier and her family. Sitting on a chair in the corner was the boy with the eyes, and his girlfriend sat on his lap.

There was also a doctor. Every word he said seemed to freak everybody out. I only heard chops of it, but I made out distinct phrases. "No pulse" "No breathing" "No skeleton" I then mentally hit myself on the head. I was a ghost, I didn't even have real blood. These people were probably confused and terrified- maybe even a bit curious. I had to get out, but the faces struck me. It was like looking at a cartoon drawing of my family, and everything made me feel light headed again. Before I passed out, I phased right through the bead and down into the basement. I quietly cried as I flew off. Another set of people I couldn't risk if I got caught.

It had finally occurred to me that I should stop running, and face my fears. The ghosts could chase me to the ends of the earth to haunt me, so why waste my time? I closed my eyes and concentrated until I felt a distinct chill. It was then that I knew I was in the ghost zone.

I flew around and more chills ran through my body. Everywhere I went, I noticed the place was empty. _They must all be out searching for me_ I feared. I wandered around, in probably the safest place I could have been at, until I found a giant Christmas tree. I floated around to it and touched the star. To anyone on the outside, it was probably just another normal Christmas star, but I recognized it from the camping trip. It glimmered the same, and when I touched it, it's glow turned a light purple.

Everything was warm, and I was happy. I didn't care that Chris had moved on here, and probably moved on in my universe too. I didn't care that every ghost on the planet probably wanted to smash my face in for breaking the truce, I was just blissfully happy. I was so happy, in fact, that I failed to notice that all the other ghosts were gathered at the base of the tree, staring at me. Some were holding presents, while others were frozen mid-jig. There was even a frozen group of carolers. A minute passed, and nobody attacked anybody. The anxiety was building in my body like a time bomb.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" I yelled.

The lunch lady smiled up at me. "It's Christmas, we have a truce. I thought all ghosts knew."

"I do, but I broke it…" I felt like I had said the wrong thing and had finally signed my death warrant, but I felt a bit at piece because I knew I had faces my fears head on. The boy in the batman suit from earlier would be proud- maybe I'd even be his next hero. I smiled, but everyone could see the fear in my eyes.

"You hurt someone who was threatening you- regardless of whether or not he was going through it, he had it coming. If anything, he broke the Christmas truce. Many of us have worked for or with Vlad over the years, but let me tell you- he is one of the one selfish ghosts I know, and a real pain in the ass. You did us a public service- thank you so much for that, it was a grand Christmas gift." She smiled at me. I was invited to stay with the ghost activities- I was more than welcome, considering I was pure ghost and not a halfa, but I had to go back and finish what I started. I couldn't leave my sister alone on Christmas.

I gave them a smile and a thank you. I waved as I flew off back to Amity Park. Some how I had gone through one of the time portals and had landed 5 minutes after I had left in the first place.

"I'm back everyone and ready to rock!" We finished the set, and the crowd went wild. I smirked. "I'm sorry guys, but it's 3 minutes till Christmas, and I fully intend to spend it with my family!" I turned and faced Teagan. I walked up to her and took her hand as I walked off stage. People looked a bit disappointed, but it was just a rockshow to them, and every show has it's ending.

Teagan, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I went to Fenton Works, where the ghost shield was down for the night. We used noise cancelers to avoid hearing Jack and Maddi fight, and we all had the best family Christmas ever. Sometimes family isn't about who you're related to, but who is willing to stick around when things get tough. Yes, I gave up my family, but for the family I got in turn- I wouldn't have it any other way. Again the Christmas star shot through the sky, and Danny no longer disliked Christmas.

_**A/N: Thinking of just doing an epilogue, but I could continue, it just feels weird since I practically wrote it out as an ending. Ultimately my choice, but I'm willing to listen to reviewers. I'll at least have an epilogue if I do end it here, though. **_

_**Ok I decided on an alternative. I'll write the end, and then I'll continue when I can but it will be posted that it's more as a continuity then a story. More like episodes than a movie. If it were a movie, it would end at the next chapter, or even at this chapter. That okay with everybody? Ok good. Whoever keeps reading should disregard the epilogue that I'll write.  
**_


	8. Epilogue ignore to read more

Ghost Twins

Chapter 8: Death Doesn't Mean Epilogue- Skip if you want to keep reading

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV until/unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

It was hot, but not too hot. That crisp day in June that marked so many accomplishments. Danny got up off his seat and flew to the front of the stage we were all seated on. Once as the podium, he cleared his throat and returned to his human form.

"Today marks a day in my personal history. I know each and every one of these people I stand in front of on a very personal level. Some have bullied me, some have been there for me, and some even pushed me in the right direction when I strayed from the path. When I first started high school, I only had two friends, and yet here I stand- elected by my peers to represent them as a whole. We are more than a number, a grad year. We are a mesh of colors and individuality. Some of us love meat, and others love veggies. Some people aren't picky, and others refuse to eat something that has a face on it. Now our time has gone to spread out into the world, and when I see you all from space I will be proud to say that this was my year. My sister, who just graduated early from her bachelor of arts in psychology, is the genius in my family when it came to speech writing, but know this. We are the stars that shine- and sometimes it's day and no one can see or appreciate it- and sometimes it's night and we light up the world- but we are all special. We are all a part of some bigger constellation in the galaxy of earth. It is art- a masterpiece. I may not have been the painter but it is fascinating. Thank you all for this wild ride. Good luck, grad class!" The whole class threw their hats into the air and cheered.

I whistled, a satisfactory smile on my face. I still looked the same, and so did Teagan. Somehow, we ended up going to Casper High and finishing school with Danny's grad class even though we were a year older then him. After Christmas, we eventually rallied enough support that the state agreed to keep the park. We rocked out every weekend, and eventually went on tour throughout North America that summer. I ran into Chris again and he just passed out. He was still with his obnoxious girlfriend. The following summer we got to tour the whole world. But before that happened, Vlad sent an asteroid into our hemisphere.

He held the whole world for ransom, and it was just horrible. He couldn't even fix his own mess! Luckily, Danny came up with a super plan that saved the world at the cost of his secret. After the whole world found out Fenton was Phantom, people started watching him like a hawk. He was the world's most famous hero, and they wanted to know everything. They discovered Dani and after 5 months, the tabloids finally revealed her to be his clone and not his cousin. When that happened, they questioned everybody in his life. They even though Sam was actually a ghost and how that "explained her wardrobe". Of course, Teagan and I were no exception- we were easily discovered.

Once found, our popularity soared, which greatly upset Ember Mclain. We had many guitar duels over it- once that actually sent me in the hospital which resulted in Teagan retaliating and locking Ember up in a box until I was well. Eventually, the fighting stopped as we agreed to co-headline, under the conditions that we _only_ rocked, instead of trying to take over the world.

During our world tour, Teagan would take time off to learn new martial arts from each country we visited. She also dragged me on jogging trips trips- up the sides of the pyramids, to the top of Mount Fuji…. We also flew to the top of Eiffel Tower in Paris, and visited all the worlds Disneylands. My personal favorite was the one in Japan, but that was because I had always dreamed of going when I was alive. Danny would meet up with us occasionally- usually at hot spots like Paris and the many Disneylands. He would bring Sam, and they would still hide their feelings, but a reliable source told me that they were secretly dating.

That reliable source was Danny himself. He had a lot of girl trouble- it was brand new to him. He almost proposed to her when they were 17, but I talked him down to a promise ring. I paid a visit to Clockwork shortly after, just to check in on him, and he told me that not only did I do the right thing, but that their marriage 5 years later would be stronger for it and that they'd name their baby girl after me. This visit sparked an interest in me, and I decided to visit him a lot more often. By the time we graduated, Clockwork had practically adopted us, and he even came to our grad- though that may have been more because of Danny.

Tucker ended up with a ghost hunter named Valerie after spending a year giving her reasons why they would make a great couple, and his interest in video games became their foundation. He became a lot less annoying after that, surprisingly. Though Teagan did try to break his arm shortly before while he attempted to hit on her.

In the end, life was good, and now that school was over it was only going to get better. With Danny going off to the Space Academy, we were in charge of watching over his clone Dani, and protecting the town. With kicking ass and rocking out with sold out concert shows, I was living life exactly how I wanted to with my best friends. In the end, who needs love anyways?

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. That's all I really had. As I continue on, be aware that the story may not match this, but that's ok. This is just for people who like stories over series **


	9. Chapter 9: New Year, New Faces

Ghost Twins

Chapter 9: New Year, New People

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

The room was the size of a walk in closet. I held a headphone up to my head as I flipped a few switches.

"Won't let you control me, act like you own me. I'll smile and wave next time you walk away, 'cause I'm as free as a bird, when I'm not in my cage." I pressed down on red circle button to end the recording session. Teagan and I had already recorded the guitar parts, and I somehow managed to freestyle in a drum part. With a computer, we added some stock violin, too since I loved the sound. We were working on a CD, and hoped to get the foundation tracks down before school came back in and Danny dragged us into his classes.

Our Christmas concert was viewed by the state and we had government backing. It was like having diplomatic immunity against Vlad, and I was more than glad to have our advantage. I'm sure he found another place to demolish for his little mini mall.

After our 6 song set, I hit the lights and locked the door. It was New Years Eve and we were supposed to perform a few songs at the New Years Party. I concentrated and my piece of junk car to bring it into this world. It was a Volkswagen Cabriolet Convertible, but it was very old and boxy and white. Half the time, the car wouldn't even run, but I knew it'd keep the Fentons off her tail. The twins got in and put on the seatbelts. It was cold, because the roof was canvas, but we got over it. I was wearing a black dress that went just past my knees and skirted down just in the middle of my chest, which was laced with purple satin ribbon. I also wore cute black flats.

Teagan wore a satin brown and forest green top that was relatively long like a dress, and brown leggings. She finished the look with a black belt and black boots that went half way to her knee. She also had a brown flower in her hair with green leaves to match the shirt. She looked out of the window at the snow and sighed, missing nature's beauty since it was covered up by all the white stuff. She let out a deep breath and pushed her curly hair out of her face. "Stupid season."

I pulled over to the curb, but over shot it since this world was so different from my world of origin and I ended up on the sidewalk. I laughed nervously and adjusted. I was still parked really close, and Teagan had to crawl over to my side to get out. This was her first visit to Fenton Works. She gasped in awe at the neon signs.

"Yeah, I pretty much reacted the same way," I said as I stared fondly at the sign that was a major part of my childhood. I reached up and rang the doorbell. Tucker kindly let us in, and explained that the adults were downstairs working on the next ghost invention. We then put out coats in a makeshift closet that was originally meant to clean ecto-energy off clothes since it's really hard to wash out. Of course, it was a failure, but it left the snowy coats cleaned and dry- which was nice.

Without having to worry about Jack and Maddie discovering my true identity, I flew up to the ceiling and started hanging white Christmas style lights. Danny huffed at the idea, but Sam thought it was great since it created a midnight atmosphere with stars. We turned off the main lights, leaving the twinkling ones on, as the parentals came up with fudge and chips. I reached into my bag and pulled out some pop and a bottle of sparkling grape.

"You know we're minors here Kelsey," Jazz scolded, and Teagan and I just burst out into laughter. Everyone in our world, or even in this world in Vancouver probably, knew that I held the best fake alcohol parties ever. With how much alcohol was in it, it was more likely to get drunk off of vanilla extract. Teagan had to explain it, and even pointed out that it said non-alcoholic at the bottom of the bottle, before Jack tried to kick us out. It was one of those moments that you look back and laugh at.

After that was settled, I returned to my back to find our instruments. I threw Teagan her guitar, and luckily she caught it. I had faith that she would since she had insane reflexes, and I didn't. I didn't even have good hand-eye coordination most of the time. My guitar was hung loosely around my neck, and my mic rested in it's stand- a place where I personally hated it except when it was inevitable because of the guitar playing. Something just seemed more passionate to be holding the mic close while I sang- it was something I never truly got over.

The TV was playing in the background, so I quickly muted it with the remote. I still wanted to be aware of the count down, but it wasn't close enough and I didn't want it to interrupt my personal concert. This year's TV band wasn't that great anyways- though it did remind me of a few years back when I was partying with my dog at my dad's house to Fallout Boy on New Years.

To pay homage to that, I covered 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'. It sounded a bit strange with 2 electric guitars and a vocalist instead of a full band, but it worked. The band was on 'hiatus' anyways, so they couldn't complain. I could only guess they'd be on Hiatus here, if they even existed. There was applause, and the night turned into a cover night.

I did Iris by _The Goo Goo Dolls_, too, but it was more rough and emotional that the original. I was practically screaming during some parts as I strummed my guitar so hard that it should have in all rights broken into at least 3 separate pieces. "And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken- I just want you to know who I am!"

I was getting red in the face. Singing like that while playing guitar was exhausting so I chugged a whole grape soda then tossed a rootbeer to Teagan. To be honest, I had no idea what soda Teagan liked, but she didn't seem to complain too much. After finishing our pop way too fast, and having me awkwardly burp, we continued on the set with All Time Low's 'Dear Maria Count Me In' and Jack's Mannequine's 'Doris Day' which was currently my favorite song, as well as a hidden gem because it was on their B track that most people didn't know about.

Near the end of the song, Tucker pointed out that we were mere minutes away from midnight. Just like that, the set was dropped and we all focused on the tv, waiting for the apple to drop in our time zone. It made me miss Clockwork, since time zones didn't even apply to him. Finally we were in the last seconds of the hour and I quickly poured everyone some fake wine. The moment midnight struck, you could here screaming all around, and we all hit our glasses together. Teagan then subsequently broke hers over Tucker's head after he kissed her on the cheek. I guess she was lucky it was only the cheek, but she wasn't too thrilled anyways. It was the curse of the New Years' Kiss I guess.

Danny and Sam had looked at each other when the moment hit, half hoping the other would follow the tradition but both too embarrassed to actually go through with it as they looked away and blushed. It was ironic because everybody in the room could tell but them. It was frustrating, really, working with two people who wanted to be together so bad but were completely oblivious to the whole thing. If they were dolls, I would have forced them to kiss already. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I had to concentrate really hard, but eventually the lights flicked out along with the electricity. I quickly jumped into Danny's body and reached for Sam's chin with his hand. Holding her there, I leaned in. It was actually quite the feat since I was, at the same time, leaning out so that I would stop over shadowing him at exactly the right moment. It was the biggest fluke ever- especially considering that I wasn't sure over shadowing was an ability I had.

It was like magic, and I knew they'd be together in the long run- even if not now- because I could see the spark, before he rested his forehead on hers. It was the cutest thing, and I felt like I was the only one to witness it. I wandered back to my seat next to Teagan where she whispered a 'good job'. Maddie left to go get some candles and we spent the rest of the night without electricity. At that time, though, I thought it was so worth it.

_Third Person_

With the power off, the ghost shield went down. It was attached to a generator, but Jack had forgotten to turn on the 'auto-turn on' setting for situations like this. It was the opportune moment for the black cloud to sneak to the window and watch the ghost fighters and ghosts expose themselves in their state of lowered defenses. It was a moment to take advantage of, and the shroud studied them until they all passed out throughout the house. The dark mussed slowly took the form of a dark skinned girl with bright red hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing black sunglasses, a red tank top that matched her fiery mane, black yoga shorts, and simple black flats. She glared at the three ghosts.

"Despicable, clinging to humans like that. I'd spend time with live mice then pathetic humans. They toxify their own world and betrayed me for their own benefit. These ghosts are going down."

**TBC**

**A/N: Random fact- I finished this chapter over a week before I got to post it but my computer deleted it, which slaughtered my motivation to rewrite so it took a long time to do. Sorry. Also apologizing for the lack of action but the next chappie should be stellar! I've decided to create some OC bad guys because Danny needs his people and I need mine **


	10. Chapter 10: This Just Feels So Soon

Ghost Twins

Chapter 10: This Just Feels So Soon

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

It was the last week before school, and I was getting antsy. Why I let Danny talk us into going, I haven't a clue. Even before we died, Teagan and I hated school. I wondered if it would be possible to take it back- to not go back to school- but then the sad truth set in. Without school, where our primary audience came from, we would have nothing else to do. Nobody would be willing to buy a new CD every week just because we had the time to record that much, and teens couldn't hit up concerts when they had to do Chemistry homework. It was almost as depressing as the lack of things to do when everybody else slept. Ghosts just don't need a lot of sleep.

It creeped up on us much too fast, and before I knew it I smacked my head down at my fav café.

"What's eating you?" then new barista in training, Courtney, asked. "You're supposed to be on the top of the world with your album coming out just in time for spring break and all the girls following your crazy fashion trends. It's almost like Ember but without the whole hypnotism thing. You're good though, I like the sound."

I sighed at my most recent friend. "We dropped out of school, but now we're forced to go back. I mean, why do I need to? I've got a stable job with decent income, a dedicated fan-base, people who have blogs on tumblr dedicated to me, so why do I need Math and Phys Ed and Sciences anyways? Blargh….."

"So you came in here to moan? What is this, a bar?" the other barista, Ash, butted in. "It's not even happy hour yet, shoo!" She scooted me out of the café. Fortunately, I had paid ten minutes ago after getting a white hot chocolate. After wining about that for all of December, the café's owner Sam Chestivant finally caved and added it to the specialties list. It was huge for the first few days, but then business went back to normal.

Without anything better to do, I wandered around like a depressed hobo for the rest of the day and into the night before school. I could have sworn somebody was following me, but I was feeling drunk from all the unresolved feelings. It was probably just Teagan, though. When the signs of morning started to show over the horizon, I wandered back to the park and picked up my bag, which was hanging from a tree. I also traded in my purple floral dress for black skinny jeans and a lose black top that had jewelry built onto it to cover up my bare collar.

I lazily meandered around until I reached Casper High and I phased through the door to hide in the bathroom. The moment the doors were unlocked, I slugged to the office to hand in my official scripts making me a new student. They told me I had art, guitar, biology, and math this semester with band after school on Wednesdays. I was to buy a triangle, how embarrassing. By the time the first bell had rang, I had discovered all my classrooms and was escorted to art by Teagan who had the exact same schedule except she was learning Jazz Bass in Band Class.

Teagan was never good at home ec. or shop classes, so she was happy to be in art and to brush up on her drawing skills. I begged the teacher to let me model instead of drawing since I was too embarrassed over how untalented I was in comparison to the people in the class. Teagan drew me in a number of uncomfortable poses. I rose straight as an arrow, then bent down and tilted my head as high up as I could. Admittedly, the drawing turned out excellent and she painted it in strictly in shades of purple and hints of pink. I told her to throw in blacks and grays for the background to create a unique album cover, and she nodded.

With Teagan's talents, we got through first block, and with our combined talents we seemed to be sufficient enough in guitar class. However we were out done by a kid named Sam (another Sam in this chapter, I know right?) He played his own compositions and the chords he chose matched his soft and emotional voice perfectly. I admittedly had an acute crush on him, but it was no biggie. The teacher tried to get us to play Somewhere Over The Rainbow from the movie, The Wizard of Oz. The first group played rhythm while the second did lead and then we'd switch but not even halfway through the first go-round, I broke into tears. The song reminded me of a video that was played at my great grandma's 'celebration of life' since she was cremated and never had a funeral. Right then and there, the teacher and I started butting heads. "It's a funeral song!" She honestly didn't agree with me, and it was upsetting because back in my world it really was.

I was finally starting to be okay with this high school. _It might actually turn out to be fun_, I though as I walked to math class. That in itself was a jinx. I walked into math class, which was yet another class we did not share with our 'associates' or friends I guess you could say. As soon as my feet were firmly planted on the floor, I started to feel sick. I was naturally good at math, but I personally hated it. I still remembered being in grade 8 and refusing to use a calculator when we went over square roots, and how it drove me insane because I preferred to do it in my head.

Before the teacher even had time to introduce us as the new students for the start of the new semester, I started to shake. I couldn't even keep my eyes open as they started to leak water. In the dark recesses of my mind flew a pair of red eyes. I screamed as a pair of arms reached out and grabbed me by the shoulders. With my eyes still glued shut, regardless to how I fought it, I flipped the person. Finally my eyes could open. They instantly made contact with the offender. She glared up at me with today's yellow and orange dress and bright red hair. From that one look, I could tell she wasn't human.

"What are you trying to accomplish, flame-head?" I bit out. She looked around the room, and everybody backed off a bit in fear. She literally started to growl at me and ran at me into a full front attack after backflipping up.

"How can you socialize with these _vermin_? The mere sight of them makes me sick! They are so easily frightened, so easily manipulated and controlled! So weak and killable, with virtually no real power yet you dare to degrade your very species by associating with them? And with a halfa- an abomination? We could have been friends; you, your sister, and I- but you've bathed your hands, arms, and bodies in wasteful filth! You're a disgrace, and you make us all look bad!" She repeatedly rammed her fists into me as I put up my arms to shield myself. My mind eventually registered what was happening and I rolled over so as to pin her effectively, with her straddled under me. I held her arms, but she just blasted me with her ectoplasm rays.

I literally flew through the wall before I could even think to go intangible. That saved me from revealing my identity as a ghost at the very least. She got closer as I struggled to get up from the rubble. She smirked at me as she peered down at my face, her thoughts were on victory already. Her cockiness was her weakness and in her time to gloat, I punched her as hard as I could in the stomach.

Her eyes glowed with rage, but she was in too much pain to put up much of a fight. That was the problem with people who talked big, they could rarely back it up. "I'll be back!" she screeched, "you and all your friends will pay! This very building will burn, I promise!"

I started to fall over when Teagan caught me by the shoulder and asked to bring me to the nurses' office. The teacher just stared, so we left. Instead of going to the sickroom, we went outside and Teagan dealt with it to the best of her knowledge, which was relatively poor due to the fact that we had spent most of our time studying music, not ghost biology. We hung out there until the lunch bell went. We tried to meet up with Danny and company in the caf, but the moment our trays hit the table, we were called to the office.

I shook nervously again, but this time it had nothing to do with a ghost attack or a math equation, just fear of why we were in trouble. Did our papers not check out? Was he on to us? Teagan rubbed my back in support, and I slightly calmed down at the touch. My breathing was almost regular when I entered the office.

There before us stood the principal as well as Mr Lancer and our Math teacher. "What you did in my classroom was unacceptable. I cannot punish the other girl, but you are guilty as well as it takes two to tango Miss GhostTwin. After a long and pressing discussion, I convinced the principal to expel you. Good bye. If you do not leave this instant, you will be forcefully escorted out."

"So I'm getting expelled for **defending** myself?" I yelled. I was blown away. It wasn't my fault, and I was in the wrong for other things, but this was the thing that got me out the door? I was more than upset, so Teagan held me as I attempted to keep myself together.

"Then I respectfully resign as student and drop out of this school," Teagan said. She figured it was the closest to revenge or justice she could do, but the teacher just smiled at her.

"Ah yes, the sister. I'm afraid that comes as no surprise. Do you think we called you here as well just for emotional support? You two are clearly connected on some freak twin level. Now please escort your twin out, before I have to call upon Dash Baxter to do it for you." All I could think is _I hate math._

…

We got slurpees and sat on the curb as we pondered about what to do now. Suddenly, I was shivering again and it wasn't from the slurpee. "She's back," I breathed, as my face was forced into the asphalt.

"My name is Tasha Saunders, and you will pay for the pain you have caused. I did nothing wrong! I was simply ridding the world of cockroaches until your stupid dream team ruined everything! These people are destructive and don't deserve a thing! Maybe if you understand, I'll show mercy!" She spat on me and Teagan instantly got up and pulled her by the hair.

"Now we just got kicked out of school, math specifically because of that, but I'm still pretty damn sure that 2 is more than one, and 3 is even better when school ends in 10 minutes," Teagan threatened. "With all the training I have, though, even one would be enough to send you back where you came from."

Tasha didn't show it, but I could sense the fear hidden behind her eyes. "I'll have you know that I come from an elite association of purist ghosts. Dozens of us should easily be able to overcome some sappy human-loving ghosts who clearly didn't get over their own deaths. I've caused enough damage for now, losers." She just disappeared.

It took about 15 minutes before Team Phantom arrived, with questions about what happened. Jazz told us she could talk to the principal an basically use her psycho-babble to talk him into simply suspending us like a normal principal would, but I just shook my head.

"Listen, I think it's best if Teagan and I skipped town for a few days. I've been having a lot of emotional issues since I became a ghost, and I think a visit home would be great for us right now," I lied. I was just overly concerned that Sasha, or whatever her name was, would attack them and/or blow up the school based on her prejudice beliefs.

Everybody looked sad, but they knew they couldn't fight it. After an extended goodbye, we piled up most of our clothes and headed into my crappy car. The roadtrip to Vancouver was just beginning, and I could only hope she was following us, or had simply given up. I was hoping for the latter for expected the former.

**TBC**

**A/N: So the next little while we'll be split from the group- I think it will be best for my characters to grow and expand by themselves with their own drama and lives. Tell me what ya think because I have no clue how long they'll stay away**


	11. Chapter 11: Roadtrip to a Better Place

Ghost Twins

Chapter 11: Roadtrip to a Better Place (Wishful Thinking)

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

Stopping at a gas station, we grabbed a cheap map while we fueled up. It didn't take long to get back on the road and Teagan decided to take the wheel this time since I always considered myself to be an expert in navigation. Admittedly, that was only in video games, but she was still better at driving than me.

"What state are we in? How do I convert miles to kilometers and vise versa? Why didn't we get a GPS?" I tore the map in half due to frustration. Teagan guessed we were in Michigan since it was close to Wisconsin as well as Lake Eerie. It didn't matter too much once we hit the interstate, or the "Trans-Canada Highway for America but more complicated".

For some reason, we decided not to transfer over to Canada, and we drove until it was getting late. With all the adventure of the night, even I need to hit the hay so we stopped in a hotel in Wisconsin. Turned out to be a bad choice because the sink's faucet was broken and the light flickered freakily. $100 a night was a rip-off, and to add to it, the place was called **Rob**bie's and was right next to a bar. Instead of eating at the built-in restaurant, which admittedly we would have fit in perfectly at since our hair was frizzy from all the rolling we did in our sleep when we finally got some.

No I put on a knitted black sweater dress while Teagan put on her matching brown one and we both wore hand woven berets to match said colors. We both, however, went with grey leggings and hiking boots. It was a cozy combination, and we sprayed down our hair, brushed it, and applied simple eyeliner and mascara to our eyes before we entered the breakfast nook. It was a road trip habit to eat out all the time, so I forgot that it was completely unnecessary.

It was a cute and cozy little breakfast nook that had a whole bunch of mounted animals on the wall, with another wall completely dedicated to cheese. I facepalmed as I remembered that we were in Vlad's original territory. I wouldn't have been surprised if the Dairy King popped up, but then again with all the mounted moose heads, I half expected Skulker. If Teagan wasn't so comfortable, I would have left within seconds of getting in.

Our waitress's name was Kelly and she had long blond hair, perfect teeth, green eyes, and a cowboy uniform on. She didn't seem mean but she wasn't as overly perky as I expected. She was just normal, and she took our orders without so much as a fuss. I had ordered a chocolate milk with chocolate chip pancakes since they didn't serve crepes, and Teagan ordered pancakes and steak but with no pancakes since we were still worried about how she'd react.

It was quiet, so I opened my laptop as I watched Teagan attempt to use silverware. I still don't know how I held in my giggles, but it wasn't embarrassing or anything, just kinda animalistic and cute. Researching ghost stuff wasn't exactly easy, as most people didn't even believe in ghosts, but after a while I found an essay some kid did on town massacres in Massachusetts back in the day of the Salem witch trials.

If I wasn't looking for the right thing, it would have been easy to write off, but the area was considered haunted right before the whole town went crazy. People lit buildings on fire, stores were broken into- it was total chaos. Taking apart the poorly written structure, I uncovered something that made me sick.

_A ghost named Esmet came to town, seeking his family whom had been burned alive in a fire set by teenagers playing with flints. Upon returning to the village of Castro, he discovered that his newborn son hadn't become a ghost, and it sent him into a rage. Meanwhile, his wife was trying to associate with the towns' people as though she was alive. She hadn't come to terms with death and had tried to simply continue on. Her closest friends seemed to notice her presents, but upon presenting their findings they were burnt as witches. Esmet became the local ghost while his wife Ariana simply carried on._

_As her friends slowly slipped away, so did her spirits, and Esmet vowed to avenge her. With his soul hell-bent on wiping out the town, he started using a symbol. Now it was unknown whether or not he had created the logo himself but it was a rough circle with even rougher letters inside. It was a G with an A at the bottom of it and a P scripted boldly over top it. He carved this into the statue in the middle of town before me started lighting things on fire. Everybody was burning; nobody was safe. Written in red on the walls of the burning town hall, there was written 'Ghost Alliance Purists- Annihilate Human Garbage. They are nothing but ketlons!'. After that, no permanent settlement could ever be established there._

Ketlins was obviously rude slang for the undead, I decided. By this point, Teagan was staring at me and the bill was already at the table. Guess all that research took longer than expected. We got back on the road and drove for about 8 more hours until I saw a sign that said to turn off to go to Bloomington, Minnesota. I freaked and told Teagan to turn. All my dismal thoughts from earlier had disappeared as the Mall of America came into view. It was I had heard of while I was alive, since the family that also had the rights to West Edmonton Mall in Alberta owned it. I stared it awe. This one actually had a Hot Topic, something we seriously lacked on the west side of Canada- and the theme park inside was based on Nicktoons. Of course, the Danny Phantom ride didn't even exist, but seeing the Fairly Odd Parents rollercoaster reminded me of the one that was nearly identical back in Canada. Chris and I had gone on it during my family vacation to the point where we couldn't even get off- and the ride operator amped up the speed for us, too.

I reminisced as I checked out the mall, but after buying one _Marceline Adventure Time_ shirt, Teagan hauled me off back to the car. Through the following days we drove through North Dakota, Montana (which made me laugh because Chris had an ex named Montana and we were friends and there was a restaurant near my grandmas called Montanas and across the street from it was Kelseys. We used to joke that he sure loved food.), Idaho, and Washington, before finally crossing up at the peace arches to BC.

While we drove, we stopped for hotels and had breakfast at cafes everyday, and the progress was really quick, but it kind of scared me because there showed no sign of Tasha following us. I constantly went online to check and see if she was causing havoc back in Amity Park, but everything seemed to be in the clear. I was kind of hoping the snow put her off.

I found out more information too, and why the article for earlier had seemed so important. Apparently that was the unofficial start of the GaP, an association that Tasha was clearly involved in where their ancestors were so wrong-done by humans and twisted by hate, that it was impossible to fight their logic. Now, bad things didn't even have to happen to group members, them simply believed themselves to be better than humans, and considered themselves 'ridded of disgusting humanity'. It reminded me of people who hated on gays for no real reason, and it really upset me. They were the cause for a lot of unexplained events in history, allegedly the Titanic was a result of such attacks, only that was just speculation.

"Oh what am I gunna do, if we put her in the ghost zone she'll just come back for more!" I had to ask myself: was there a way to kill ghosts, and if there were, would it be worth it to completely annihilate a soul from existence? Once across to British Columbia, it was only a mere hour or two before we hit Vancouver. I was home in the city lights at last, and this time it wouldn't end badly. I struggled with the inner-turmoil of whether or not I should try to contact people who I used to know here. In the end, I decided on Chris and my grandma. My emotions were flaring too much to ignore him, and I could trust my grandma with anything.

When we checked into our apartment complex we rented for a month, regardless to how long we were going to stay, the fight started. It never really escalated, but Teagan didn't seem very happy that I was going to see my family. "How do we even know if we're dead here. It could create a paradox." It was so hard not to fight back with the fact that I already saw my family last time, since she was probably in just as much conflict over seeing her own family. They were really close- it was almost more like a sorority house when I went to visit her at her mom's place.

In the end, nothing could change my mind, so in the middle of the night I snuck out and ghosted my way onto a BC Ferry. I could have flown much faster than this, but it was relaxing. It was down to BC's capital- Victoria to see my grandmother. My heart was beating fast with anxiety, but I had to do it.

I ghosted off the boat when I got there, and continued to float until I reached just outside of the unloading side. As I wandered to the sidewalk, I couldn't help but notice the ocean. It was a swirling world of cerulean mystery, and part of me craved to be a diver almost as badly as Danny desired to be an astronaut. It was all in the heart. I followed along the railway by the great Pacific, in no real rush. Without the fear of running into Chris, I was at a total ease. I figured I'd stay intangible at nana's until I had the guts to show myself. It couldn't be a long trip, though, since it literally made me sick to be without my sister.

I was so content that I didn't even notice as I fell right through the railings and rolled onto the rocky beach. The tides were in and they splashed at my face, and all the beached sea plants started to get tangled in my hair. I started to hyperventilate again, as I looked up at a sneering head of moppy red hair cascaded down her face. She was back, and she had caught me a lone. "Oh crap."

**TBC**

**A/N: Why is it so hard to write long chapters x.x Oh well, I'm gunna stop here on the grounds of fitting too much stuff into one chapter. It's just all over the place. Sorry the roadtrip seemed short- I've never been east of Alberta, and I've only ever been to the states by plane on my way to Disneyland so everything American I have written could be wrong lol. Also, shoutout to ChopSuzi for not only keeping me writing, but also because I figure she'll probably be the first to read this chapter. And another other thing, sorry if it seemed dark. I was in a _Supernatural_ mood when I was writing….**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding My Way Back To You

Ghost Twins

Chapter 12: Finding My Way Back to You

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

_I was so content that I didn't even notice as I fell right through the railings and rolled onto the rocky beach. The tides were in and they splashed at my face, and all the beached sea plants started to get tangled in my hair. I started to hyperventilate again, as I looked up at a sneering head of moppy red hair cascaded down her face. She was back, and she had caught me a lone. "Oh crap."_

I scuttled backwards into the ocean where a covering of water and sea creatures protected me. Leeches were no longer a threat, and the sea stars just sat still since it was too slow to get out of the way. I concentrated really hard on enough selective intangibility so as not to hurt them but it wasn't easy. The plan failed as she jumped off the ledge and started pushing me downward into the sand as if trying to drown me in salt water and pebbles. I kicked her off of me and splashed out of the water, effectively breaking the surface and causing small waves.

"And what now, we keep doing this forever? Battling it out like 2 immortals stuck in a headlock? Neither of us can die so what is the point you are trying to prove!"

"I don't need a point to wail on scum lesser than me! You deserve to be punished- guilty by association! You're the leader behind this disgusting human-ghost alliance, you and that genetic monstrosity of a halfa! He's probably the biggest abomination of us all- trying to be a ghost… The pathetic human."

"Pathetic human, huh? But weren't you a human pre-death?" I couldn't understand how one could be so racist against a kind that one used to be. It made my head hurt just thinking about it.

"Oh you poor naïve ghost. Maybe you were of the lower class, having to die to get the honor of becoming ghost, but I was born this way. For generation to generation, with all our genetic roots- NONE of us have been human, not for over a century! How dare you try to link their kind with mine!" She started to lash out and slash me with her fingernails that had magically turned into claws with red ecto-fingertips. "I may not be able to kill you, but you'd be lying if you told me this didn't hurt like hell." Her fingers dug into my flesh and she used all her might to fling me far into the ocean as I passed out from a spillage of green DNA.

I woke up on the back of a killer whale. I felt like I was fading in between existence and nothingness. The orca was having a troubles swimming in my green ecto-blood so I put my energy into overshadowing it and going intangible until I could at least see shore and was out of my own mess. I then got out of the whale and swam to shore. Once there I threw up probably a gallon of water and found a safe spot to ring out my clothes. On the top of a tree I hid as I did my laundry the best I could with all I had. I probably smelt like fish and salt, and my nose wrinkled in disgust.

I wandered around until stores started to open, then I bought some cute tourist sailor dress with a matching sailor cap in navy blue. I then found myself in a small shop ordering a croissant to go for breakfast as I continued on my way. It was a long walk, and I had to job through Chinatown because it made me nervous, but finally I was at 342 Claxton Crescent, Victoria. I turned intangible and just waltzed right through the door and into the door that I often stayed in.

The blanket was still a purple quilt, and the curtains were still black to reflect how I hated light in my room while I tried to sleep. There was a picture of me on the wall and it almost freaked me out how alike this Kelsey and I were- yet she seemed like such a mystery. If she died, would she be a ghost here, too, or would she have simply faded from existence? Maybe she was still alive? All these questions swam through my head and I completely forgot that I was supposed to be intangible.

"Kelsey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school right now?" an older lady asked me. She had short brown hair that was turning extremely grey, and she wore a sweater with Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh on it and jeans underneath. Suddenly I remembered staring into hazel eyes on a cold winter day. She was alive.

"I probably am at school," I said calmly, as I realized how delicate the situation at hand truly was. If I existed, Teagan probably did too. Clearly, me meeting myself didn't cause a paradox but it may have drastically altered this world from what it could have been. If there was another dimension exactly like this one but without me disrupting it, we would never know how vastly different it could have been. I was stuck in my thoughts again when I felt a knock on my forehead.

My grandma was waving her hands and yelling "Helllooo" trying to get my attention while I was off worrying about the very fabric of time and space.

"Sorry, I'll leave, just don't tell mom, ok?" I made my way to the exit when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, not okay! You can't just run away from home like that, Kelsey. I love you, and it's great to see you but there is a think called appropriate timing my dear! Now we're going to sit down with some green tea like you always like, and you're going to explain to me why you decided today didn't seem like a good day to go to school since it's much too late to try and get you to yours on time now anyways." I smiled at her. Even in another world, she remained the same- a timeless classic in my ever-changing life.

Sitting at the table, I fiddled with the handle of my teacup. I was unsure how to start, especially considering how unbelievable my own story was. Now my grandma knew I didn't ever lie to her, but something told me this one secret would be too much.

"This is going to sound outlandish and I need you to bear with me on this one, and please keep yourself from passing out because I can assure you all of it is real. I died, nana. The Kelsey you may or may not have seen recently is not even the same girl as me. You see, I come from a completely different world where magical things simply don't happen. Upon dying, I was brought to this parallel world and I ended up in Amity Park."

"You mean the ghost capital of the world?" I chuckled at how my grandma always seemed to pay more attention to the smaller things like that.

"Yes, there. And from there, I ended up road tripping here due to making some bad enemies simply for associating with persons they considered the 'wrong people'. Your world's Kelsey apparently didn't get into an accident like I did, though, so she's probably in math figuring out quadratic equations or something. In my world, some jerk somehow poisoned the air in the gym equipment room, effectively killing me as well as my friend Teagan. Did anything even remotely similar happen here?"

"There was an evacuation due to bear spray, but you two were fine. Heck you weren't even in the hospital for an hour. Or her, I guess. Your mom took you to Value Village to pick out something after to distract you because you were kinda freaking out."

"Wow okay weird… So you actually believe I'm a ghost, I don't need to prove it?"

"It's a little out there for sure, but you don't lie to me, so I doubt you would start now. Some proof would be nice, though, just because it sounds cool." I took her arm and walked through the door, down the hall, passed the kitchen and right onto the balcony without so much as opening a door. From then I just jumped off the railing and the two of us hovered over the yard.

"Intangibility, invisibility, flying, ecto-blasts, the ability to summon objects stored in the ghost zone, the ability to make things out of ectoplasm, and a heck of a lot of other things that either require intense concentration or I simply haven't learnt yet. I once shut off the power somehow, for example. Oh I can also 'overshadow' people, which just means I can control you, hehe…. So you know, ghost stuff."

The rest of the afternoon was spent hanging out on the deck, just talking. As far as grandma was concerned, we were of the same genetic material regardless of where I came from so she treated me just like the Kelsey of this world. My grandpa, who was about to retire in about a month or two, sure was surprised to come home. We covered up by saying it was a Pro D day because it felt easier than trying to explain what was going on to him. Unfortunately, after dinner I was put back on a ship to Vancouver.

I was getting increasingly nervous because Tasha hadn't attacked since last night and she knew where I was. To boot, I probably had Teagan in a panic out looking for me and no there was no souvenir good enough to say 'I'm sorry', not even one of the little pens with the ferry inside of it. I bought her a green one anyways.

It should have come as no surprise that she wasn't in the hotel room, but of course, Tasha was.

"When I feed you to the fishes, you stay there!" She uppercutted me in the face and I just held it as it started to bruise. I was way too tired for this. I blocked her next attack and yawned.

"Cut it out or I'll call your mom," I said nonchalantly. She argued that her mom would side with her and that even so, real ghosts don't carry pathetic human phones. Just like that, we popped into the ghostzone, and I found her house. I knocked once, and was let in by another dark skinned ghost, but her hair was even curlier than Tasha's.

"Is this your daughter?" I asked, pointing to the ghost who was following me in.

"Why yes, yes she is. Most spectacular specimen if I do say so myself, but with genetics like these it only makes sense." Yep, she definitely got her arrogance from her mom, maybe her dad too.

"Well you see, she's been toying with humans. She touched me, multiple times even, and I've been in a lot of direct contact with humans." Both mother and daughters' eyes opened wide at me as they both realized just what I was getting at. With a rush of wind, I was firmly knocked out of the Victorian house-styled lair. From then you could hear the beating poor Tasha was receiving for talking to me and touching me. I shuttered as I heard a loud bath being poured. I almost felt bad, but I had more important matters to attend to.

Upon my return to the real world, I flew as high as I could. She was quite far off, but from the looks of things she had just finished a conversation with a guy who had brown hair. By the time I flew to him, she was gone.

"You're too late, she already left. Good luck finding each other though." The man took out a cigarette and puffed it in my face, causing me to gag and fall to the ground. In that moment, though, I recognized the voice. His hair was natural now, and I started to cry. It was curly, too. This was exactly what I wanted him to be while we had dated, since he was always hiding behind black hair dye, eye shadow, a straightener, and bangs that covered his green eyes. "I guess I sent her in the wrong direction, oh well."

He was acting so casual that I was tempted to break his nose, but my conscience told me Teagan had to come first and then maybe tomorrow I could bug Chris. I took off running, and he didn't try to stop me. I was practically a stranger now; even though I knew this world's Kelsey went through the same heartbreak as I- I had caught it in her eye.

There were enough surprises that day without discovering what I had found. Teagan was sitting at a café with the other Kelsey as well as the other Teagan. I stopped breathing. Slowly but surely I made my way up to the table and sat down next to Teagan #2 (we get to be number 2, because this is not our world). She continued talking about something or other as she slapped me upside the head. Nobody else even seemed to notice me as Teagan kept talking about space and her theories of how the universes align as the other 2 simply watched. Teagan #1 tried to fight some points but found she just agreed too much. After about an hour, Teagan finally admitted that she had to go and off we went, at 10pm to our newest little home.

Once inside, the battle began. With the whole 'where have you been' and the 'I searched everywhere for you'. I tried to give her the pen but she didn't seem too impressed. 'You can't simply buy me, Kelsey' she had said. She had told me of her adventures and how even from an aerial view, she couldn't find me so she had to ask around. She told me how awkward it was, talking to people and having to pretend she was just one of those people that look shockingly similar. She also told me that Chris had hit on her and that I had better be over him by now because it was just 'disgusting'. I told her I was, though I couldn't say for sure. More or less I _wanted_ to be over him, and for now that was enough. I wasn't going to be some desperate clingy ghost who wanted somebody who wasn't even on the same plane of existence as me.

In turn, I told her my story and she got pretty upset about it since I was attacked not once, but twice by Tasha. We both knew she'd be back, though, and we'd be ready. Together.

**TBC**

**A/N: It's longer this time! Less dark too, I think. My lip was mutilated by my mom's stupid dog that hates me. And lot of drama surrounding that. Also, I'm about to move and go to college. I might not even have internet for the first bit so that' my fair warning. Then again, my uploading times were never truly consistent lol.**


	13. Chapter 13: Desperate Measures

Ghost Twins

Chapter 13: Desperate Measures

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

We stuck around Vancouver, despite the fact that Tasha seemed to be off our tails finally. It was partially a precaution, and partially because we had nothing better to do. As musicians, this was probably one of the greatest places to be, anyways. Marianas Trench, Hedley, Faber Drive, Nickelback, These Kids Wear Crowns, and Avril Lavigne (well, soon enough anyways) had home base right there in the self-proclaimed _Hollywood North_. Of course, it was also called that because of the cinematic masterpieces that were filmed there. The Twilight series, as lame as it was, was filmed there. So was Catwoman, The Butterfly Effect, Fantastic Four, Final Destination, iRobot, a whole wack of Xmen movies, and even Tron Legacy, just to name a few.

Just the other day we walked past a hotel that was booked solid for a filming of Supernatural. It was kind of ironic that we went intangible to spy on the set of a show about extraordinary happenings when we were in fact, real supernatural artifacts.

We also saw a lot of posters about Katy Perry but we didn't pay attention to how old they may have been. One brisk day, I went back to the Olympic torch and rested my head on the ledge. Ever since 2010, this was my favorite place, but for some reason I was surrounded by an air of depression. I hadn't even noticed it, but I had started to sink into the ground. My eyes face was slowly starting to seep into the concrete when I heard a noise. I was glad to be intangible, because it was Chris. His now brown hair was in his eyes as tears ran down his bright red face. He was wearing a brown tshirt and ordinary jeans, while he yelled at the girl I had encountered him with the first time I came across him in this world. She was wearing a purple v-neck with pastel violet skinny jeans, and her long hair was curley. Part of me hated her for stealing my color, but I knew that I was being petty so I shook it off.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel the spark anymore babe, and we spend so much time cheating on eachother…. I know we're in an open relationship, but while you were gaining knotches, I found someone. I really am sorry, it's just not going to work out." She walked away, and he tried to follow but she just pushed him back and carried on.

He started to cry, but it didn't last long. He wiped his eyes and pulled out his phone. He was talking to a girl and he invited her to come down to the docks to see him- she seemed hesitant but eventually agreed. I decided to wait it out and watch this. I guess I was curious as to whm my ex wanted to hook up with. If I were alive, I probably would have had a heart attack. There I was, in two cute little pigtails, a black halter-top, and a purple and black plaid skirt. She hesitantly walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's your favorite spot," he whispered in her ear. If I weren't already sure, I would have been now. The girl was this universe's me, and I had just discovered her for the third time. He walked with her and caged her between him and the railing less than 3 feet away from me. He wasn't squashing her, but his body was pressed firmly to hers. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck. She froze up, and then lightly shook as her inner defenses tried to shake him off. It didn't work so I intervened and pushed him away. He tried again and I pushed him again. With a 'whatever', he took off. I noticed she was crying, but I needed to see what he'd do next.

He instantly hit up the next girl in his contacts list. She rejected him so he kept calling until somebody said yes. I didn't care to see him be the boy I never though possible, so I went back to comfort myself. Somehow she never even found it suspicious how I looked like her, just with more access to actual fashion.

I held her as she cried in agony. Apparently, this had been going on for a while. She was his secret affair on the side, and she knew it was wrong but he always seemed to say just the right things. It scared me, because that very well could have happened to myself. We went out and bought a small thing of Ben and Jerry's ice cream for $10 and it was probably the worst think I ever invested in since there was practically no ice cream in it but I suppose it made really good comfort food.

It was a good thing she was so devastated in the end though because it was obvious we were the same person. We got a lot of weird looks, but I think most people chalked it up to identical twins. I threw a scarf over my face as I walked her home so as to not freak out her, or our I suppose, family. They took her in, and I went for a walk, willing Chris to appear for me.

I concentrated so hard that when I closed my eyes, I could see through his. There was a girl there but I couldn't see what she was doing. I forced him to get up and simply walk out. I couldn't hear anything as I used sheer will to pull him towards me. It took an hour but he was right in front of me at last.

He came back to his self just in time to receive a huge punch to the face.

"That was hot, Kels," he said as he attempted to steady himself. My face went red and I kicked him in the shins. He fell over so I walked up to him. If looks could kill, my glare would have pierced into his cold black heart. He still found a way to get up and he held on to me. "You feel so cold, babe." His fingers held on to my waist in an attempt to hold me close as his fingers trailed all over. I was frozen yet I was shivering. I couldn't kick him or punch him, since he was too close. It took a few minutes before I remembered what I was and I let him faze through me.

"What kind of freak are you?" he yelled. My eyes started glowing as I growled.

"I am not a freak, you are. Who does that to people? You are sick, using girls like that. Do you think we're dolls or something? We are people with personalities. You can laugh with us, you can cry with us, just like friends. Why can't you see above the freaking bust? God I hate you right now- How did I ever even like you in an alternate universe?" I went sideways to the left, causing my hair to fall out of it's ponytail from earlier. Half way through the cartwheel, I twirled around around my legs and kicked him in the face.

"You're not Kelsey, are you," he wiped a bit of blood off his lip.

"Oh I am, but not the one you know. I'm not from around here, so to say. You better stay away, because if I hear about any more of this, I might have to get even again. I don't exactly have a reason to follow petty human rules anymore." That was it. I turned around and slowly started walking away like I had won, which I suppose I did. I even twirled my hair with my finger on the way by. I breathed a sigh of relief because quite frankly, it was about time I ended that chapter of my life.

I called Danny from an old telephone line and told him about everything that's happened, and it scared him. It was like finding out there was a whole army of 'monsters' who hated him simply because he wasn't completely dead. Even though he wasn't exactly born from a ghost and a human, they still felt like he was almost worse than a human for blending the two and associating with them when he had ectoplasm infused into his DNA. To cheer him up, I told him the Kelsey situation. Kind of sad when you tell someone a story of abuse so as to cheer them up, but it was better then what he was thinking about. He told me I should set her up since I know exactly what kind of person she'd be into. I send mental hugs and instantly hung up to go talk to Teagan.

"Well what about your job, any cute guys there?" We had been going through a mental checklist of when I might have met interesting guys for over an hour yet and so far this was the only plausible one.

"Yeah, there was a cute guy on cut. I wonder if he still works there…. He was thinking of moving away." We started walking toward the restaurant I used to call home, and I smiled up at the giant red sign on the roof. It was like stepping back in time- this was the Fenton Works sign of my life, and I was about to walk right into nostalgia's giant metal doors.

**TBC**

**A/N: I had half of this wrote out forever ago then hit a writer's block and then went through the processes of moving. By some miracle we got internet here even though I'm living with someone who is usually set on living with the bare minimum. My University has very splotchy internet too or else I'd write some of this while I'm waiting for my night classes on campus. Sorry it's so bad this chapter, I was just throwing any ideas I had. I have a decent idea for next chapter though, if I ever find the time to write it. Thanks for reading as always, and don't forget to review, especially if you hate it because I could really use some constructive criticism **


	14. Chapter 14: Behind the Scenes

Ghost Twins

Chapter 14: Behind The Scenes

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

It was interesting, that was for sure. We were sitting in a bar. Apparently it's really easy to manifest fake IDs when you're a ghost. I stared cautiously at my blue raspberry martini as if it was going to eat me. Our waitress, Jessica, kept giving me weird looks as I refused to take a sip from the very thing I had ordered. I had been in this basement for a work party, and snuck down here for the ATM machine before, but never had I sat down on a normal night. To top it off, it was open mic night, which put me under a lot of pressure to perform by Teagan. She elegantly sipped at some Baileys (not mine) which I honestly had no idea was served here at Boston Pizza.

"Come on Kelsey, give it a chance. If you don't like it I'll pay for it and I won't make you finish. You can even get a hot chocolate or something." I hated peer pressure, and I rarely ever caved. People actually looked up to me for not caving in to people, but it was so hard with someone who had the same DNA signature as me. Not like it was really DNA anymore. I look a sit, and my eyes lit up. It was like fireworks and….. Watermelon? It didn't make a lot of sense, but I quickly slurped it up. It escalated into a grand drinking game, where I wanted to see how long it'd take me to get drunk. I kept downing the tinis for an hour, and I still felt nothing, aside from a bit silly. Apparently ghosts don't get drunk, and I was just acting out like a placebo effect. It was exactly how I acted when I used to drink fake wine.

"You are crazy on the rocks, sista. How much longer are we going to stay here?" I shrugged. I then threw up my index finger in the air as I swallowed a Pina Colada, even though I hate Pineapple.

"I got a plan. I'll be back, okay?" I got up, grabbed my spaghetti strapped silver clutch, and stood up on my matching silver stilettos. I strutted to the bathroom, and applied a bit of eyeliner since mine was starting to fade. My hair was all puffed up, all to personify a 20-something girl hitting up clubs. I guess I just over played the part. I started to giggle at my reflection. When I found my composure, I flicked my wrists while snapping my fingers, and effectively disappeared. It was slightly awkward, crouching down in my black skintight mini dress with a black crop top over it that had silver patterns all over it. From that position, I jumped right through the ceiling and into the staff room. I strutted to the kitchen and spied on the workers as they took the half-prepped food and turned it into a healthier and more restaurant version of fast food.

I recognized Sydney, Joseph, Marissa, and even Sue the quirky funny girl with the great sense of humor. There were quite a few new people as well, but Colton was the one I was searching for. I found him loading up on some stuff in the fridge with his friend Castiel. It took a concerted effort not to laugh at the two guys gossiping it up in the fridge while they loaded up on shredded carrots, tomatoes, black olives, and lettuce mix. I wandered out behind them as they made their way back to their spots. It was at this moment when I realized I had come for the pig but would leave with the cow (lingo: I found something better, and am tweaking the plan accordingly). It wasn't Colt that I wanted anymore, and if I didn't want him then I doubt my other self would want him. I climbed onto the tall shelf and sat beside the nachos as I waited for Sydney to give the word for when Cas's shift was ending.

It was at this time when I noticed something was off in the kitchen. Sue didn't seem right. I couldn't say that she had recently gotten this 'wrongness' but this was the first time I had noticed it. I jumped down and looked around her. _I'm dead. I am dead. Wake up, I am dead. _My eyes widened. I couldn't understand what it meant, but it was an aura, with her exact voice repeating it over and over again. Nobody else seemed to notice it, just like I never had. 'What happened to Sue?' My eyes lit up with worry, but I knew this wasn't my mystery to solve. Somehow that got me so distracted that I missed Castiel getting off work.

It only took a minute after I snapped back into reality to notice that he was not in the room. I looked around and sighed in frustration. Colton was going to be done in about 20 minutes if things kept going the way they were, so I decided I'd catch him then as plan b. I sighed and phased through the floor into the washroom. I wandered back to my seat in semi-defeat when I noticed a blond mop of hair talking to Teagan, who was wearing a leopard print mini dress similar to mine. Her hair was straight, and she probably looked more mature than I did even though she didn't seem to try. I smiled and found my seat next to her.

"Oh god, it's you," I squealed as I noticed plan A 2.0 was standing in front of me. He looked at me with utter confusion. "It's me, Kelsey," I somewhat loudly whispered.

"My god, you look….. Different. Like older then me, but not necessarily in a bad way!"

"Thanks, I had to in order to get in, but I kinda racked up a huge bill while drinking so I doubt I'll remember tonight at all." He smiled at me. "When I'm a little bit more level headed, you should ask me for my number so we can hang out some time."

"We can't just hangout now?" His hair fell from his face and the cute little black streak he put in his bangs fell to the side. I giggled at him, and informed him that of course we were going to hangout tonight, but this wasn't going to be some one-night thing. He took off his black cotton jacket and sat down with us at the table. His shirt was grey and had some weird band that I had never heard of sprawled on the front. He was also wearing ordinary blue jeans, which was a good trade out for his plain black cook uniform. Those things just seemed to trap in the heat of the kitchen, and since he worked near the grill, that was definitely a down side.

I spent the whole night in this state of confusion. I really liked this guy, but I was setting him up to be with me, but not me. I was legitimately becoming increasingly jealous of myself. And then there was Sue. Out of nowhere came this mental image of a ghost who looked eerily similar to my dear ex-coworker. _Back at home she must have died._ We never really hung out much outside of work, but it hit me with a tinge of sadness for her passing. It then became fact. I nearly started to cry, but I had to compose myself. It's not like I had a good explanation for this. To mask my emotion, I threw up my arm as I yelled "I volunteer!" I took off towards the mic that had been empty for the past 2 minutes, and tried to come up with something to sing.

"Mind if I join you," Cas breathed as he grabbed the guitar left there for people who didn't think to bring their own. Teagan then got on stage but kind of slid to the corner with her guitar that she manifested. It was a good thing that nobody really paid too much attention.

"You ripped me apart, now it's a brand new start,

Back again? Trying fresh so soon? Well babe I have some words for you…..

I'm not into abuse, I don't intend to be used. You can go now, walk away. It's time to say good bye (I said good bye). I found a new guy. No more holding me back, push me off the track. I Feel alive as well but it's hard to tell. My blood flows like a river and my hearts pumping fast as well.

So what's this I hear about you're back in town? Wanna meet up? No thanks, I'll pass. I used to hold your hand now I'll happily push you away. This ghost of a girl is finally free today.

Yeah I'm not into abuse, don't intend to be used. So walk away, just walk away now. Don't say, don't say you'll stay now go!"

It was short, but it was also closing time so we figured we'd leave instead of working the waitress to work overtime. Cas told me he loved the song, but had no idea I had such demons pent up inside of me. I laughed, since even though the Kelsey here had been through a lot, she was still a relatively pure light compared to me. We walked him home, and I told him to not forget to ask me for my number next time, because then I'll remember it. It was a little white lie, but I didn't care. I happily skipped and jumped, with Teagan looking at me like my age was cut in half, which was ironic since I looked so much older than I really was. By the time we got back to the hotel, I was acting like some cute high schooler in love. I guess it made sense because of my age, but it was another thing to write down in the book of ironies.

"He's perfect. I know we originally planned to persue Colt, but this guy is just great," I sighed as I fell backwards into my fluffy bed.

"You know, if I didn't _know any better_, I'd say you were getting intense feelings for this guy." Teagan said.

"I think they've kinda been there, with the looks I'd catch and all the fun times and laughter, I just never connected the dots." My cheeks were flushed as I picked out the 'signs' that fit to what I was feeling.

"You can't be serious Kelsey. You can't have him!"

"And why not? I like him, and he seemed pretty into me, too," I pouted.

She glared fire at me. "You're dead Kelsey. D. E. A. D. You shouldn't be with someone whose alive- hell you probably shouldn't be with someone period. He needs someone to grow old with, someone like this world's Kelsey. Don't get in the way, or I will be forced to take action." Her voice was sickly with threat, and even though I always took people seriously, I just didn't seem to care.

"So what! What I want doesn't matter anymore, huh?" I screamed.

"When has what you wanted ever _not_ mattered, Kelsey Bree? Huh? When you forced me into the band instead of fulfilling my dreams. Running away from me to go visit the family that your very coding no longer matches? Stealing from another you that could really use support right now?" Her face was hot red with anger as she screamed out all the small things that had been bugging her.

"Well if that's how you feel, then just get out and leave me the hell alone! You think I'm some selfish jerk, but I'm only human," I yelled as loud as I could and simultaneously threw a pillow straight at her face. She turned invisible and dodged it.

"Act your age, not your shoe size! We're supposed to be friends! I shouldn't have to take care of you like this! And you're wrong; you're not even human. I don't expect you to be perfect, but I also expect you to listen to me and give up this toxic dream! You're going to ruin everything!"

"Ruin what, my chance to actually live, regardless as to how alive I technically am? Suzi died, Teagan! She worked with me, and then she died! The only guy I ever loved is abusive, and I am literally being hunted down by a ghost supremacist. You just don't understand me!"I stormed out of the room and ended up crashing into some trash cans on my way out of the building which caused me to become slightly disorientated.

I ran and half wandered around until I fell right into somebody's check and started to pass out. The last thing I remembered hearing was "There you are, I was looking everywhere for you." It wasn't Teagan's voice.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: I'm a University student, so like a lot of writers, it's all very slow. Also, Boston Pizza is referred to as Boston's Pizza in the states but is actually a Canadian restaurant chain. During the Bruins vs Canucks Hockey season, we actually called it Vancouver Pizza but whatever right? I wrote the song, but the alcoholic drinks and stuff weren't my intellectual property and I suppose kitchen stuff kinda wasn't either, but it's not nearly important enough for the disclaimer. I also do not own a pair of stilettos….. Can anybody spot the references?**


	15. Chapter 15: Tiny Dancer

Ghost Twins

Chapter 15: Tiny Dancer

By Kelsey B. I do not own Danny Phantom, but everything else is mine unless obviously not or stated otherwise. Also, we're going to continue in Kelsey's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, complementary pictures can be found on my deviant art, though I only have 3 posted. Feel free to find me! They inspired the story :) xxmusicxkelseyxx . deviantart . com

_"Ruin what, my chance to actually live, regardless as to how alive I technically am? Suzi died, Teagan! She worked with me, and then she died! The only guy I ever loved is abusive, and I am literally being hunted down by a ghost supremacist. You just don't understand me!"I stormed out of the room and ended up crashing into some trash cans on my way out of the building which caused me to become slightly disorientated._

_I ran and half wandered around until I fell right into somebody's check and started to pass out. The last thing I remembered hearing was "There you are, I was looking everywhere for you." It wasn't Teagan's voice._

…

I shot straight up. I was lying on a bed. It was extremely comfortable, and it smelled amazing. Unfortunately, it wasn't mine. I looked around but there wasn't much for hints. It was a black room with a Black Parade _My Chemical Romance _poster on the wall. There was also an unfamiliar guitar case tucked away behind the dresser. I tried to remember what happened but it made my head pound. I got up and noticed that my outfit was not only what I had worn yesterday night, but was torn and scraped a bit. I shivered in my uncertainty. _What happened?_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a little girl came in with orange juice and buttered toast. It was bland and unnecessary, but I didn't want to freak her out. She looked so sweet with her blond hair and green eyes- green eyes that would have been more familiar.

"Brother said he found you literally in the trash. Did somebody throw you away?" she asked, engorged with curiosity. I looked down, ashamed, as my hair fell over my face. I didn't know what to say. I could say nothing, but I doubt she would let it go. I could lie or I could tell the pathetic truth.

I looked her in the eye, and somehow I couldn't lie. It wasn't ghost powers or anything, it was just her. "I ran away from my sister, because she said some thing I wasn't ready to accept. She's probably really worried though, so I should go." I touched the door handle, but she pulled me back.

"No, brother says you have to stay. He has so many things to ask!" I tried to pull away and explain that I really had to go back and apologize yet again to my sister. She would grab my other arm and pull me back onto the bed. I phased through her grasp and right through the wall. I gained back my physical form as I landed on a bed with my back on a drooling boy in his boxers with his blankets on the floor.

I gasped as my hair got damp and I squealed and got off the bed, causing him to wake up and look at me. His emerald eyes that matched his sisters looked up at me confused and embarrassed. "Wharudoininmroom," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and avoided eye contact.

I bet my lip. "Running away from your crazy sister. I can't stay here. I have to go, I have people I need to see…" I looked away.

"Oh…. Who are you, really?" he asked. It was probably the only thing he wanted to know. He seemed so serene and calm. You almost couldn't tell that usually he was a sadistic monster who used women like dolls. He was cute and charming- almost like the guy I fell madly in love with- but I knew it wouldn't last. He was dazed and tired and it was too early to be anything but innocent.

Without thinking I leaned in and kissed his nose. "A ghost of a good thing, my dear friend. Now don't hurt her, and take good care of your sister. She's a great kid." His eyes were glossy and his pupils wide. "We can't afford to love you, puppy." He pouted so I scuffed his hair, pulled him into a hug, then phased right through and left. I felt hurt for having to do that, but I shed my tears and I moved on.

"Why do we always fight…. We're deteriorating, fading away. It's like this world is rejecting us and splitting us apart. You were right though; I was being selfish. The dead cannot be with the living. Why would I want to watch somebody grow old and die while I stay alive and forever? I'm sorry." I grabbed her and she hit me over the head and cried with me.

She took out some tickets from her pocket and handed them to me. "Here, we need to get our minds off this." I looked down at the artist and tried to contain my excitement. It was one of my favorite bands, that despite sharing a hometown, I never got the chance to see. Marianas Trench. I mouthed a 'thank you'.

We did a lot of makeup to make ourselves less than recognizable, then headed out on the town. The mall was cool but it was missing some stuff from when I last went there. The cool café with the gorillas and the crocodile in the wishing pond, or something like that was missing. I think it was called the Rainforest Café, actually. The rollercoaster simulator was also gone. There was, however, an odd bookstore that had a book on ghosts; including the ghost supremacists. We bought that, watched a movie on the third floor, and got some cute clothes including bright turtleneck sweaters and skinny jeans.

It was great. Unfortunately, later we were flash attacked in Stanley Park by Tasha, but since we outnumbered her, we easily overpowered her. To be honest I was disappointed that she recognized us, but I was just happy that she wasn't off bugging Amity Park.

At evening, we went back to our place to get ready. I put in vibrant green contacts in my previously hazel eyes, backcombed my now bright red hair, and put on a cute jean dress that fit like a glove. Of course, I was also actually wearing gloves, but they were black and fish netted.

Teagan put on a blue dress that had lace instead of material on the edges, and graphic of a wolf painting on the front. It was a lace up design on the back so I tightened her up, and fluffed up her now blond hair. We had been recognized a few too many times since moving to the town of our selves. Somehow, we also discovered that our ecto-signature meant we could be stretched. We were both about 3 inches taller than we used to be. Who knew. Of course, that might cause problems when and if we went back to Amity Park, but with our heels we felt like supermodels. We applied eyeliner since we both thought blue eye shadow was tacky. There was also quite a bit of mascara used that night. We threw a whole bunch of blue forget-me-nots into our hair.

"We should incorporate these into the new album, somehow," I playfully suggested as I twirled some around in my hands. Teagan agreed, and we stepped into the car. It was awkward driving with my huge heels mixed with my new height. The arena was packed- and suddenly I wished we had seats instead of being in the horrible mosh. We got in, bought matching shirts with tour dates on the back, and went to the Boston Pizza to-go for some giant pretzels and soda that seemed a bit too watered down. It didn't matter since we were dead, but it tasted amazing.

The opening band was mediocre, but they were going to hit it big some day. It was Josh and the boys that got us excited. Unfortunately part way through Shaketramp, I got beer spilled right into my dress by a guy that just jumping a bit too clumsy-like. That wasn't the only problem though, because during Celebrity Status we ran into Kelsey, Teagan, and Cas. Apparently it was going to be a date but Teagan somehow got dragged along anyways. Once I got away from them, I told Teagan that maybe we should change our named, so as to not freak them out. During intermission we snuck into the bathroom and forced out will upon our identifications. Suddenly I was Delaney and she was Melody. After changing that, as well as our height, we snuck back into the crowd and ran into them again.

It went relatively well, with exchanging emails and we gave them a free sample that simply said 'GhostTwins' as well as a track list on it. We also got lost in the crowd when a car somehow managed to crash through the roof. Everybody was confused, saying as there was no highway or road anywhere near the height of the roof- even the skytrain wasn't that high up. Out fell a ghost with relatively long black hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Children of the rave, I come here to steal your souls!" He swooped down and started flying at people, freaking them out, and brutally confusing the boys who were left speechless. 'This isn't even a rave, stupid.'

I started to growl. The one time I got to see Josh, Matt, Mike, and Ian, and some idiot had to ruin it. I ducked down so nobody could really see me. "What are you doing?" Teagan whispered. I ignored her and let my legs turn into a tail. Apparently my dye job affected it, though, because everything started flaming up all-fiery like. I then leaped out at the guy and pinned him to the stage right in front of Matt.

"Why are you ruining the concert?" I crashed his shoulders into the stage yet again. His red eyes stared up at me partially in fear. He pushed me back and grabbed a sword from what seemed like nowhere. Suddenly a girl fell out, who looked almost exactly like him. I caught her and he held back his sword, as if to avoid accidentally hurting her.

"Let her go." It came out so dark that I hardly heard it, in it's husky low tones. I kicked him, which ended in him slicing my leg like a paper cut. I took off through the ceiling thanks to my invincibility powers. I set her down and dropped back down into the action. I charged and grabbed him from behind.

"Surrender and leave peacefully!" I demanded as I held him, I saw _Melody _in her new tripped out white wolf ghost outfit, but she seemed too freaked out and didn't want to cause a scene. Unfortunately, that distracted me so he elbowed me in the boob. He then tried to cut my belly, so I went intangible. I screamed out in agony. It was a ghost-proof sword. _'What is this, Fenton technology?' _I thought in frustration. I knew it wasn't, but I had never seen this before. I leaned back and slid between his legs. I then kicked him down, and sat on his back. Immature I know. My flaming body actually left char marks on his navy blue checkered shirt that he wore with his darker blue skinny jeans.

"You win this time, hon," he fell through the floor underneath me. It left me confused, and on edge, but he didn't attack. I flew up to check on the girl, but she was gone. I was hoping she was his sister, maybe even ironically his twin, since I wouldn't trust him with a normal girl or maybe even ghost. He seemed more like a vampire than a ghost, but a ghost he indeed was. He was a ghost and I was never forgiving him for ruining the concert. Ever.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: I don't think I have the ability to write long chapters anymore. They're all just some small ideas strung together. I think it works, and I'm sad that it's so short, but that's ok for now. Maybe post University I'll be able to fix this up. Who knows. By then even the loyalist of the loyal readers will probably be gone. Sigh. In other news, I read a story called C'est la Vie for Danny Phantom right now. Really good, so I recommend it since I haven't a clue when I'll update next. Sorry 3**


End file.
